Tú me cambiaste la vida
by Romynii
Summary: Los amores de verano suelen ocurrir. Son bonitos, frescos y sin demasiadas presiones. Damon encuentra a su amor de verano pero Elena tiene una vida especial detrás de esa sonrisa calmada e inocente. Una vida que para Damon será un auténtico y dulce desafío. AU-Humanos
1. Capítulo 1

_**Summary: **Los amores de verano suelen ocurrir. Son bonitos, frescos y sin demasiadas presiones. Damon encuentra a su amor de verano pero, ¿qué pasaría si ese amor no fuera como cualquier otro? ¿Y qué si la chica tuviera una vida distinta a la que él creyó de primer momento? Porque Elena no es una muchacha igual al resto, ella no es como su amiga Caroline o alguna de las chicas que ven cada tarde en la playa. Elena tiene una vida especial detrás de esa sonrisa calmada e inocente. Una vida que para Damon será un auténtico y dulce desafío._

**N/A: Hola! Bueno, esta idea la tenía hace mucho en mi cabeza, pero no sabía cómo iniciarla, hasta que simplemente las palabras surgieron y el capi se escribió solo. Es una historia un tanto distinta en un universo alternativo, todos humanos.  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

**TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA  
**

**Capítulo 1**

Las olas del mar se balanceaban hacia la desembocadura en la costa. Una hoja seca de un árbol cayó al agua salada, perdiéndose entre el inmenso caudal celeste. La playa estaba siendo ocupada por gente joven, cero problemática, y con ganas de pasarla bien y divertirse. Era el clima humano perfecto.

Allí se encontraban Elena y sus dos mejores amigas: Bonnie y Caroline. La morena más alta, Elena, vestía un bikini blanco con puntos negros, y un short de jean debajo, al igual que sus amigas. Caroline, radiante como ella misma, había optado por un traje de baño de dos piezas en un tono rosa flúor. Y Bonnie, apenas más relajada que su rubia amiga, se había colocado un bikini de color amarillo que contrastaba con su tostada piel.

Las muchachas eran la sensación en la playa. No había un chico que no se voltease a verlas pasar. Muchos de los ojos se centraban en el cuerpo de Elena, pero ella, con los suyos ocultos detrás de gafas negras, no prestaba atención. No tenía la mente puesta en conquistar hombres, sino en disfrutar de los últimos rayos del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a una luna ya presente en el cielo.

Mientras Caroline se detenía a comprar un helado del carrito que un hombre paseaba por la orilla, Elena se dedicó a observar el mar. El agua cristalina permitía ver con claridad las caracolas, algunas grandes y otras pequeñas, que traían las olas y se encasillaban en la húmeda arena. Le llamó la atención una tornasolada. Nunca había visto otra igual. Sin dudarlo, se inclinó al agua, dejando que su mano se mojara al tomar la caracola. Ésta tenía el tamaño de la mano, y le pareció más preciosa al apreciarla de cerca.

– Eres una afortunada, esas son casi imposibles de encontrar – apuntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Elena se incorporó al instante y lo miró con extrañeza. A cambio, recibió una sonrisa ladeada que la dejó sin aliento por un momento.

– Mi nombre es Damon – se presentó él, sin más. No aparentaba ser mayor de veintiséis años. Y era magníficamente atractivo a los ojos de Elena.

Ella se quitó las gafas, subiéndolas hasta su cabeza y dejándolas allí, sosteniendo los primeros mechones de su largo y lacio pelo, que querían caer a los costados de su cara. En ese momento todo se paralizó para ambos. La conexión de las miradas fue profunda e intensa. Elena se perdió en esos ojos azules como el mar que tenía detrás de ella. Tuvo la sensación de que sólo eran él y ella en la playa. Se olvidó del mundo entero, y de su vida, hasta que una risita coqueta llegó a sus oídos y la obligó a cortar el intercambio de miradas. Era Caroline, que se acercaba con Bonnie, las dos sonrientes. Un par de chicos las seguían. Elena creyó oír un pequeño gruñido saliendo del pecho de su compañero.

– Ey, guapa, ¿por qué no caminamos por la orilla un rato? – dijo uno a Caroline.

Ella le hizo esperar y presentó a los muchachos con Elena. El que había hablado era Tyler, un morocho sagaz y atrevido, con una sonrisa parecida a la de Damon, pero que a Elena se le antojaba menos atractiva. El otro, que intercambiaba fugaces miradas con Bonnie, era Matt, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. A Elena le gustó para Bonnie, él tenía cara de ser un chico tranquilo y sin dobles intenciones.

– Así que Elena – murmuró Damon cuando ambas parejas los dejaron solos para irse a caminar, como había ofrecido Tyler –. Precioso nombre para una preciosa mujer. ¿Estás sola?

Elena miró a sus costados y se encogió de hombros.

– Supongo, mis amigas se han ido con tus amigos – respondió haciendo una mueca que alzaba apenas la comisura derecha de sus labios, como expresión de circunstancia.

– No me refería precisamente a la soledad – susurró él, en un tono más íntimo y cómplice.

– Entonces sí, estoy soltera – admitió Elena sin problemas, pero evitando cruzar la mirada de Damon. No quería perderse de nuevo.

Pudo ver la sonrisa satisfactoria del moreno, que colocó su índice bajo el mentón de Elena y lo levantó suavemente, obligándola a observarle.

Damon sí necesitaba que la chica uniera sus ojos a los de él. Las sensaciones de ese pequeño momento le habían revolucionado todo en su interior. Y quería más de aquello, porque nunca le había pasado algo tan fuerte y placentero con solo una mirada. Esa muchacha tenía un _no sé qué_ especial. Un tanto peligroso, si se quería. Pero a Damon lo había hecho sentir bien y, nuevamente, pensó que precisaba más.

– Mami – gritó una vocecita dulce y alegre, que interrumpió las intenciones de Damon y lo hizo fruncir el ceño levemente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews, como siempre digo: son un mimo para el escritor **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 2

******Hola! Sin mucho preámbulo, les dejo el capi 2. Me alegro muchísimo de que les haya gustado el inicio de la historia :)  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo 2**

Elena se zafó del hombre y se giró para encontrarse con su pequeña. La niña alzaba en su manito una caracola violácea. Estaba ansiosa por mostrársela a su mamá y, cuando notó que ella la vio, la pequeña pegó un saltito de felicidad. Se estiró y Elena la tomó en sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo correspondido. Luego, miró por encima del hombro de la niña y sonrió al visualizar a lo lejos a Olympe, la niñera, con tres niños más. Olympe era una señora mayor, de unos cincuenta y siete años. Había sido la encargada de cuidar de Elena desde los tres años mientras sus padres trabajaban. Y Elena, por supuesto, no pensó en otra persona más que en ella a la hora de necesitar una mano extra que la ayudara.

Damon no daba crédito a lo que veía. No le parecía nada malo, pero sí extraño. Él nunca hubiera imaginado que Elena fuese madre, porque no lo aparentaba cuando la conoció minutos antes. Si bien tenía una actitud más serena que la blonda y su otra amiga de tez morena, no le había dado la impresión de ser una muchacha radicalmente distinta al resto. Sin embargo, esto cambiaba por completo el panorama. _Tú no estás para compromisos así, buscas una chica, no una familia, idiota,_ lo regañó su mente. Él se obligó a decir algo cuando la niña y Elena lo miraron.

– No… no sabía que tenías una hija.

La pequeña movió la manito libre saludándolo simpáticamente, y él no pudo evitar sonreírle.

– Tengo cuatro hijos – balbuceó Elena con cautela, a la espera de la reacción de él. _Por Dios, ¿por qué me importa lo que piense un desconocido?_, se recriminó mentalmente.

La mandíbula de Damon estuvo cerca de desprenderse del resto de su cráneo. _¿Cuatro? ¿De verdad?_, se preguntó a sí mismo, como si pudiera hacer que las palabras fueran otras. La imagen debió de causarle gracia a Elena, porque soltó una risita suave que despertó a Damon de sus pensamientos. Reaccionó, pero se quedó sin palabras.

– Está todo bien, Damon. No tienes que ponerte así, te entiendo – lo intentó calmar.

Elena entendía perfectamente si un hombre se alejaba de ella por los chiquitos. No sería la primera vez que sucediera. Aunque se daba algo raro, los hombres parecían acercarse más cuando descubrían que era madre. Y no comprendía por qué, pero sí que le resultaba dudoso y extraño. Lo normal sería que se echaran atrás para no asumir responsabilidades ajenas, pensaba Elena.

– No me malinterpretes – dijo de repente Damon. Él nunca daba explicaciones, pero sentía dentro suyo que debía explicarle su reacción a la morena de ojos café –. Me sorprende que seas madre, pero no tienes nada que entender, porque no hay nada de malo en eso. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es la cosa, se supone que para ganarte a ti, ahora debo ganarme primero el cariño de los niños – sonrió ampliamente e hizo una mueca sexy asintiendo con la cabeza.

Estaba teniendo serias dudas sobre cómo comportarse, nunca había pasado por una situación semejante, pero tenía perfectamente claro que quería experimentar aquello. Porque el sentimiento de la primera mirada seguía intacto, y no podía permitirse perder la oportunidad de revivirlo.

– ¿Es que acaso somos trofeos a ganar? – bromeó la muchacha –. De todas formas, no podrá ser en este momento. Los niños están al cuidado de su padre, aunque no parezca.

Elena se puso de puntillas buscándolo, pero no había rastros de él por allí. Olympe señaló el carrito de helados y ella entendió que había ido a comprar para los pequeños.

– ¿Su padre? Entonces, ¿tú no eres una mujer soltera? – exclamó Damon, confundido.

– Sí que lo soy. El caso es que, el padre de mis niños no los separa de mí, gracias a Dios, y decidió venir a vacacionar aquí con su novia, para pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos.

Elena besó la cabecita de su hija y la bajó a la arena en cuanto vio que Olympe la llamaba para ir con el padre de ellos. Ella confiaba en su ex, pero sabía que no podía él sólo con los cuatro niños, quienes no superaban los cuatro años. Y la niñera –que era como una abuela para ella–, se encargaba de ayudar a la supervisión y cuidados mientras la mamá no estaba.

Damon compró un helado de vainilla y chocolate para Elena, y otro de frutilla y chocolate para él, y comenzaron a caminar cerca de la orilla, mojando sus pies descalzos con la marea baja que los alcanzaba.

– Sin ánimos de ofender, ¿puedo preguntar por qué decidiste tener cuatro hijos siendo así de joven? – curioseó él, verdaderamente intrigado mientras comía el helado en un intento de que no le perdiera por los costados.

– A mí siempre me gustaron los niños. Pero el motivo real fue mi ex. Él quería formar una familia, porque llevaba mucho tiempo alejado de la suya y necesitaba dar amor, según decía.

Elena dejó escapar un suave suspiro y se perdió en sus pensamientos al recordar a Stefan, el padre de sus hijos. Habían iniciado una relación cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Él era cuatro años mayor. Stefan era comprensivo, tranquilo, romántico. Y durante los primeros seis meses disfrutaron de un amor casi salido de un cuento de hadas. Luego, bajo sutiles insistencias de él, llegaron los hijos, criaturas preciosas que les iluminaron la vida. Pero, claro, tener hijos no es tarea sencilla, las responsabilidades son muchas. Eso fue lo primero en distanciarlos, porque Stefan y Elena ya no contaban con tanto tiempo como antes para compartir a solas, y ni siquiera se hacían un hueco para charlar de vez en cuando. Estaban dejando que la relación se consumiera por las obligaciones y los niños. Entonces, pasando algunos un mes del nacimiento de su última hija, la situación entre ambos se hizo insostenible, y la convivencia se tornaba tan difícil que decidieron cortar por lo sano y en buenos términos, para preservar una trato pacífico por sus hijos. Ninguno de los dos quería pelear, había cuatro niños en medio, a los cuales no se los podía hacer a un lado. Stefan se fue de casa y, al poco tiempo, Elena se enteró de que había conseguido un buen trabajo en Barcelona; y estaba allí, con una nueva mujer a su lado, la mejor amiga de él, Lexi. Lo único que Elena agradecía infinitamente de Stefan era que no se empeñara en distanciar a sus hijos de ella y, por el contrario, hiciera todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera. Le daba a pensar a ella que no había hecho una mala elección después de todo. Stefan no era un mal tipo, simplemente ellos ya no congeniaban.

Elena no fue consciente de haber contado su historia en voz alta al pelinegro que la escuchaba con atención y algo parecido a la compasión, hasta que él habló:

– Ese capullo no merecía a alguien como tú – Damon dejaba entrever lo enfadado que lo ponía saber cómo le habían fastidiado la vida a la chica. Y no lo pensaba por los hijos, sino porque ese hombre la había hecho sufrir. Algo en su interior se estrujaba al pensar en Elena llorando.

Verdaderamente tenía deseos de quitarle los sesos al muchacho, a pesar de no saber ni su nombre –Elena había omitido ese dato–.Y no entendía por qué se sentía así, si sólo llevaba un rato conversando con la morena.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Caminaron hasta una zona menos concurrida de la playa y se sentaron en la arena, frente al mar.

– Me gustaría conocer a tus hijos – susurró el muchacho, luchando internamente contra su cabeza, que le decía lo contrario al corazón.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme. Un beso enorme y buen sábado !**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenas noches! No quería irme a dormir hoy sin dejarles el capi. Les agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen el tiempo para leer y dejar su review. Las que me siguieron por Elecciones saben cuánto valoro esto porque me da más impulso para seguir escribiendo. Hago esto con mucha dedicación, es lo que me gusta, mi pasión y mi hobbie preferido, y tener una respuesta de su parte, de mis lectoras, es realmente precioso. Estoy trabajando en el capi 5, así que pronto vendré con el 4 :)  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo 3**

Elena terminó sus deberes de madre por esa noche y bajó a reunirse con Bonnie y Caroline en el living de la casa que alquilaban juntas. Ellas se encontraban muy entretenidas comentando un episodio de alguna nueva serie de las que miraba Caroline.

– Elena, ¿listo? – le preguntó Bonnie, sonriendo amistosamente.

– Listo. Bañados, alimentados, y durmiendo como angelitos – dijo la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se le esfumó al recordar que había olvidado el móvil en la habitación de los niños y, si sonaba, arruinaría su trabajo de casi una hora para hacer dormir a los cuatro. Regresó en sus pasos, cogió el aparato poniéndolo rápidamente en silencio, y miro a las criaturas. Eran auténticas bellezas para ella. Benicio tenía cuatro años; Indio, tres; Aurora, dos; y Allegra, uno recién cumplido. La morena se mordió el labio, embelesada con la paz que irradiaban sus hijos al dormir, y besó sus cabecitas por última vez.

Unos minutos después, las tres amigas saludaron a Olympe, tomaron sus bolsos y camperas y abandonaron la casa. Caroline miró su reloj apenas puso un pie en la calle.

– Bastante bien, son las nueve – informó, relajándose y caminando a un paso menos acelerado que el que llevaba.

Esa noche habían decidido recorrer por segunda vez las calles céntricas de Miami que, al caer la tarde, comenzaban a llenarse de turistas que habían pasado el día entero en las playas. Las tiendas eran el mayor atractivo de esas calles. Había de todo, y para todos los gustos.

Al llegar allí, Elena sintió una corazonada que le alegró el momento. Miró a los costados, detrás y al frente de ella mientras Caroline las dirigía obligadamente al escaparate de una tienda de marroquinería. Y de pronto lo vio y su corazón se aceleró. Damon estaba de pie junto a un local de indumentaria masculina, la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros negros. Llevaba un fino jersey negro que se ceñía a su torso y, encima de éste, una campera oscura de cuero.

– ¿Y, Elena?

Ella volteó hacia Caroline.

– Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho? – murmuró, distraída. Caroline revoleó los ojos con dramatismo al tiempo que Bonnie se desprendía de su brazo y caminaba a paso coqueto donde un rubio, delante de Damon, observaba el cielo nublado de esa noche.

Entonces, Elena lo reconoció. Se trataba de Matt, y Tyler recién salía de la tienda con una bolsa de papel grande en la mano. Los tres amigos se unieron y llegaron a hacer dos pasos cuando Bonnie se interpuso en el camino de Matt. Eso pareció alegrarlo, porque esbozó una sonrisa enorme y la abrazó como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Inmediatamente, Tyler y Damon buscaron entre las personas que había en la peatonal, esperanzados de encontrar a las chicas de la playa. Y ellas lo sabían, pero ignoraron su comportamiento y siguieron caminando y simulando observar escaparates, a los cuales realmente no les ponían atención.

– ¿No irás con Tyler? – preguntó Elena, cortando el silencio entre ambas.

– Por supuesto que no. Hace dos días que no lo veo, ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de buscarme en la playa, ¿y se supone que yo deba acercarme? De ninguna manera – Caroline estaba indignada.

Elena entendía su punto y lo compartía. La última vez que se toparon con ellos fue en la tarde que se conocieron. Después de eso, parecía que nada hubiera pasado, o al menos así pensaba Caroline. Porque no se habían vuelto a cruzar, a pesar de que las chicas seguían concurriendo a la misma playa. Elena no le quería dar demasiada importancia al asunto. Ella creía que, tal vez, habían tenido algún altercado esos días, o que simplemente no coincidían en lugar y momento.

Lo que no había logrado quitarse de la cabeza en ningún minuto de esos dos días era la mirada profunda de Damon. Sus ojos azules y cristalinos, sus labios finos, su mandíbula marcada y bien definida, su cabello alborotado. Todo en él le atraía, le llamaba intensamente. Sin embargo, Elena tampoco sería quien se acercara a Damon. En eso estaba del lado de Caroline. No haría lo que Bonnie.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda y el perfume de Damon se coló por su nariz. Delicioso, masculino, seductor. La sacó de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente, acurrucándose contra brazos de él.

– Por fin te he encontrado – susurró con la voz rasposa.

– ¿Has gritado mucho? – quiso saber Elena, tratando de esquivar los labios de Damon que se empeñaban en acomodarse sobre su mejilla y esforzándose por aparentarse no a gusto.

– ¿Lo dices por la voz? He cogido anginas. Me medicaron en el hospital, y por eso no pude verte estos días. Hubiera sido bueno tener tu número – insinuó y mordisqueó suavemente la mejilla de Elena –. ¿Qué tal los niños?

La morena se deshizo del abrazo, aunque el frío que causaba la cercanía del mar se coló a través de su campera semi-abierta cuando dejó de sentir a Damon cubriéndola. Sonrió amablemente y esquivó la mirada de él.

– Bien, se han quedado con Olympe en la casa.

– ¿Y han dejado a la mami un rato? – Damon volvió a tomarla por la cintura, esta vez de frente, y esbozó una media sonrisa ladeada que la derritió por completo.

– Así es – Elena apoyó sus manos en los firmes hombros de Damon que la sostenía, tratando de poner un poco de distancia, pero era imposible.

– Quédate quieta, no puedo permitirme que sigas tiritando como un papel – el muchacho bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro contra el oído de Elena mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Fue ahí cuando ella descubrió que, efectivamente, el viento frío del mar la había hecho tiritar. Pasados unos minutos en la misma posición, Damon se separó sólo para quitarse su campera de cuero y colocarla encima de los hombros de Elena. Luego la volvió a abrazar y buscó con la mirada a Caroline, que había cedido a caminar junto a Tyler de la mano.

– Sé de un lugar que te encantará – dijo Damon, distanciando apenas la cabeza de Elena de su pecho para verla bien. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con recelo –. ¡Oh, vamos! Después de todo lo que hablamos, ¿desconfías de mí?

A Elena se le escapó una sonrisita pequeña en cuanto la conversación de la playa hacía dos días afloró en su memoria.

– _Me gustaría conocer a tus hijos – susurró el muchacho, luchando internamente contra su cabeza, que le decía lo contrario al corazón._

– _Eso no sucederá por ahora – aseveró Elena –. En todo caso, me conocerás primero a mí._

– _Vale, tú decides, no queremos que te broten los celos – bromeó él, dándole un empujoncito suave con el hombro y riendo divertido ante la cara de histeria de Elena –. Por lo tanto, deja que nos conozcamos y háblame un poco más de ti._

_El interés del chico y la sinceridad en sus ojos azules condujeron a Elena a mostrarse como un libro abierto. Entonces allí, sentados en la arena y observando el mar cristalino delante de ellos, Damon descubrió que la morena llevaba un año trabajando en una importante editorial y que, al parecer, su jefe estaba muy contento con ella. Supo que sus padres habían fallecido en un trágico accidente de automóvil cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, y que el novio y su hijo Benicio –recién nacido para ese entonces– la habían ayudado a superar la horrible situación. Elena le contó que, a pesar de ser madre, había podido ingresar a la universidad y estudiar su carrera ni bien terminó la preparatoria, porque el padre del niño tenía un buen trabajo y era quien mantenía la casa, entonces ella contaba con el tiempo suficiente para cuidar del pequeño Benicio y los que próximamente llegarían, y para estudiar. _

_Luego fue el turno de Damon. Él evitó tocar el tema de su familia, y Elena decidió respetarlo y no presionarlo, si en algún momento quería hablar, ella lo escucharía. Damon reveló que había estudiado dos años de Filosofía, pero lo abandonó y, en su lugar, eligió la carrera de Publicidad, gracias a la cual ahora trabajaba en una buena agencia. Tenía una afición por el deporte, en especial la natación, y más si podía practicarla en mar abierto. También le expresó que su relación con los niños no era fluida porque pocas veces había estado en contacto con uno. Eso último llamó la atención de Elena. Si Damon no se llevaba bien con los niños, y ella tenía cuatro, ¿por qué la seguía buscando?_

_Sin embargo, más allá de cualquier intercambio de información sobre ellos mismos, las miradas eran las que lo decían todo cuando se unían. Y los hacían maravillarse de lo transparentes que eran entre sí._

– Confío en ti – susurró Elena, y dejó que Damon entrelazara su mano con la de ella y la condujera por entre el mundo de gente que transitaba la peatonal central.

Al llegar a la playa, se quitaron los zapatos y se adentraron en ella. Caminaron un poco más hacia la derecha, alejándose del bullicio de las calles. Damon la ayudó a subir a una formación rocosa alta que dividía una playa de otra y la abrazó por atrás, afianzando sus brazos a la pequeña cintura de la morena y apoyando el mentón en su cabeza. Elena posó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de él, oxigenó su cuerpo con una bocanada profunda de aire y cerró los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a emitir palabra. Sentían la paz fluyendo en sus cuerpos, yendo y viniendo entre ellos; la tranquilidad al estar juntos, y la sensación de que quedándose así, nada podría salir mal a su alrededor.

De repente, y como enviado a destruir su calma, el móvil de Elena hizo eco en sus oídos al ritmo del tono de llamada de Stefan. Damon no reprimió un bufido, comenzaba a detestar que lo interrumpieran cuando él y Elena estaban juntos. Pero liberó a la morena a regañadientes para que pudiera atender tranquila. Ella se disculpó con la mirada, se apartó unos metros y habló durante lo que a él le parecieron años.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – se preocupó Damon al verla regresar con la mirada entristecida. La estrujó dulcemente en un abrazo, queriendo reconfortarla.

– El papá de mis niños se está yendo a Barcelona de urgencia por el trabajo. No se pudieron despedir, y ni siquiera vendrá a pasar las fiestas con ellos – dijo Elena con la voz entrecortada y comenzando a sollozar en silencio.

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo cuando lo escribo. Un beso enorme, dulces sueños y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	4. Capítulo 4

******Holaa! Bueno, si les gustó la escena de la playa, entonces este capi les encantará. O eso espero... XD Quedó largo el cap, y los que le siguen también son así...  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo 4**

– ¿Cómo se ha podido ir así, sin más? – chilló una Caroline embravecida e incrédula, en plena playa.

Era la mañana de un sábado nublado. Y, a pesar de las nubes oscuras cubriendo el cielo, Caroline había insistido en ir a absorber un poco de la vitamina de los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las nubes. Los cuatro niños de Elena jugaban divertidos en la arena con Bonnie y Matt, a unos pocos metros delante. Elena bebió un sorbo largo de la limonada que había comprado y miró a Caroline.

– Quizás de verdad tenía una urgencia – intentaba pensar en positivo respecto a Stefan porque su desilusión era grande.

– ¿Una urgencia, Elena? ¿En serio? Deberías traerlo de los pelos aquí a, por lo menos, saludar a sus hijos. ¿Qué clase de padre se va sin despedirse? ¿Te sigue depositando la mensualidad?

– Sí, Car, pero eso es lo menos importante ahora. Benicio estaba entusiasmado con pasar Noche Buena con Stefan – Elena hizo una mueca de tristeza, moviendo un poco la arena con sus pies. Pensaba en sus hijos, no en ella. Pensaba en que ella no lo quería a Stefan cerca suyo, pero que los niños tenían derecho a compartir algo con su padre.

– Con más razón, y tú te quedas de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga ella? – dijo una voz detrás de Caro. Elena alzó la vista rápidamente al reconocerla y se quedó helada.

– ¡Elijah! – exclamó con un gritito al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Él la esperaba sonriente, con los brazos abiertos, a los cuales Elena se lanzó en un abrazo más que deseado.

– Te extrañé, preciosa – Elijah besó varias veces la mejilla de la morena y apretó un poco más el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio y sin soltarse, Elena alejó el rostro y dejó un beso sonoro en la mandíbula de él.

– Yo también te extrañé, Elijah. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Has venido solo? – preguntó ella, olvidando que Caroline los fulminaba con la mirada.

Elijah lo notó, separó delicadamente a Elena e hizo una reverencia caballerosa hacia la blonda, que lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Elena pensaba que su amiga tenía algo contra los Mikaelson, ya que ninguno de ellos le caía bien. Y Klaus muchísimo menos. Con él sí que se sacaban chispas, no se los podía dejar solos en ningún lugar porque lo hacían arder con sus peleas.

Elijah fue a saludar a los niños. Ellos lo recibieron con efusiva alegría. No era para menos, lo conocían desde que nacieron y tanto él como sus hermanos eran una especie de tíos para ellos. Pero, sin dudas, Elijah era quien más conexión tenía con el cuarteto. Luego, Elena y él se sentaron sobre un toallón de colores junto al de Caroline.

– Llegué hace dos horas, mi madre quiso que la acompañara a hacer las compras navideñas – respondió a Elena –. No pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaban recién y, como dije, Elena no puede hace nada para frenar a Stefan – Elijah le habló esta vez a Caroline y se volvió hacia la morena –. De hecho, es imposible que lo frenes.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Me crucé con él en el aeropuerto, estaba a punto de tomar su avión.

– Entonces, se ha ido sin preocuparse por sus hijos – concluyó Elena sin lograr ocultar lo molesta que se sentía. Elijah le acarició ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

– Los niños no necesitan a un padre como él. Te tienen a ti, que eres su todo y más aún. Benicio quería pasar la Navidad con Stefan porque lo vio estos días, solo por eso. Seamos realistas, Elena, él los dejó hace un año y medio, Allegra ni siquiera había nacido y el resto eran demasiado pequeños en ese momento. No tienen recuerdos de Stefan. Además, ¿no me habías dicho tú que Stefan no se relacionaba muy bien con ellos?

Elena asintió cortamente, pestañeando despacio.

– ¿Entonces? – dijo Elijah –. Hazme el favor de no pensar más en quien no vale la pena y concéntrate en la preciosa Noche Buena que tendremos todos juntos – él esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

– ¿Juntos? – se extrañó Elena.

– Juntos, mis padres me han pedido que te invitara. Quieren repetir las fiestas del año anterior, y que compartamos esta cena todos juntos.

Elena no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarse a Elijah con gratitud. De vuelta no pensaba en ella, sino en los niños, en que adoraban a los Mikaelson y que les haría bien pasar Noche Buena con ellos. No se sentirían solos ni extrañarían a nadie, porque tendrían suficiente entretenimiento en la mansión de esa familia. Y Elena se llevaba de maravillas con todos. Esther lo decía, Elena lo sentía: eran como una gran familia.

Caía la tarde del último día que pasarían en la cálida ciudad de Miami. Al siguiente, regresarían a Atlanta.

Bonnie y Caroline habían salido a disfrutar ese último tiempo allí con Matt y Tyler. Elena tenía a sus cuatro niños para cuidar, como siempre. No se sentía ansiosa por apurar el tiempo hasta el anochecer, porque sabía que en unas horas se encontraría con Damon en la puerta de la casa y pasarían casi toda la noche juntos frente al mar.

Allegra se acercó a paso decidido pero torpe, puesto que la semana anterior había cumplido su primer año y hacía poco se había soltado a andar sola. Miró hacia arriba y abrazó una pierna de Elena con sus pequeños bracitos. Mostró una radiante sonrisa y Elena la alzó a upa y la comió a besos mientras la niña se carcajeaba con auténtica alegría. Esa alegría tan propia de los niños, que lograban contagiarla con su sola presencia.

Elena se sentó en el sofá del living con Allegra sobre su regazo e, inmediatamente, los demás fueron donde ellas y se las ingeniaron para poder acurrucarse los cuatro juntos en su mamá, encendieron el televisor plasma y compartieron un divertido rato viendo dibujitos animados. Elena contemplaba más a sus hijos que a la tele. Le aliviaba el alma la inocencia e ingenuidad de los pequeños. La dulzura y el amor que llevaban dentro, la bondad que los cubría. No eran santos, eran sus niños, y habían llegado para cambiar la vida de Elena. Con Benicio todo le dio un vuelco. Ella sabía que nunca más volvería a ser la misma de cuatro años atrás. Ahora era madre, y más o menos el setenta por ciento de su vida giraba en torno a los pequeños que se acobijaban en sus brazos.

Una vez que estuvieron todos dormidos y que Olympe hubo llegado de la visita a la iglesia, Elena subió a la habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con la ropa que había apartado al armar la valija. Su look sería sencillo: short amarillo, remera blanca sin mangas con detalles plateados y negros, sandalias sin tacón y una campera fina de color azul claro. Se reflejó en el amplio espejo del baño y comenzaba a peinar su cabello liso cuando le llegó un mensaje al móvil:

"_Te espero en nuestro rincón, princesa."_

Apretó sus labios para no gritar cuando leyó el apodo que Damon había utilizado en ese mensaje. Su mente le jugó en contra y recreó esa palabra saliendo de los labios del moreno más sexy del planeta. Elena sonrió y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su short para poder terminar de arreglarse.

Pasada mitad de hora, se descalzó en la entrada a la playa y avanzó con las sandalias en la mano. La brisa del mar y el frío –que allí se sentía más fuerte– impactaron contra su rostro, pero no le importó, en ese momento solo quería encontrar a Damon.

Se paró en seco viendo dos rocas a los costados de sus pies, como punto de partida, y un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas en medio. Sus pies actuaron por su cuenta, haciéndola andar sobre los pétalos. La ansiedad crecía en su interior, la curiosidad también. Levantó la vista cuando el camino acabó. Damon aguardaba de pie, ahí frente a ella, las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos azules resplandeciendo con un brillo precioso, su cabello negro alborotado, y su típica media sonrisa dándole el mejor detalle final. Vestía bermudas de color crudo y una camiseta negra decorada con un entramado de líneas grises muy finitas.

Él se adelantó dos pasos a una Elena que sonreía absorta.

– No estaba seguro de si vendrías – confesó, agradecimiento en su mirada. Elena no sabía qué era lo que tenían sus ojos azules, pero estaban mucho más bellos que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto jamás, a excepción de sus hijos, claro. Más bellos que el mar, el cielo y dos zafiros juntos. Brillaba en ellos algo parecido al… ¿deseo?, pero también, tristeza. Por más de que Damon se esforzase por no mostrarlo, la muchacha notaba el sentimiento en su mirada.

Damon tomó una de las manos delicadas de Elena, acarició el dorso con su pulgar y depositó un pequeño beso allí. Luego, y sin desconectar las miradas, la guió los pasos que faltaban para llegar a las rocas. Entonces, en ese momento, Elena recibió la segunda sorpresa de la noche. La roca plana estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa, salvo en puntos estratégicos donde se encontraban pequeñas velas encendidas, las cuales iluminaban lo justo el lugar y le adjudicaban una bonita calidez en medio del frío. Delante de la roca en la que Damon recostaba la espalda había dos almohadones cuadrados y, a un lado de éstos, una frazada colorada –en combinación con los pétalos–, prolijamente doblada.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior mientras repasaba una vez más el ambiente, y buscó los ojos de Damon.

– ¿Todo esto es para mí? – Damon sonrió y asintió –. Es… perfecto – concluyó ella, careciendo de palabras ante semejante demostración de dulzura. El esfuerzo era visible en cada detalle, todo parecía haber sido planeado con sumo cuidado, incluso la ubicación de los pétalos.

Como cada noche, Damon la ayudó a subir a la roca, y se sentaron los dos encima de los pétalos. Elena no quería mover nada, si fuera por ella hubiera dejado todo tan impecable como al inicio. Damon la atrajo a su pecho, abrazándola de costado cariñosamente.

Tras pasar unos minutos en silencio, Damon rompió el hielo a la vez que mimaba distraído los brazos de ella.

– Sé que esto es extraño… pero no quería despedirme de ti como si lo que ocurre entre nosotros fuera cualquier cosa – la luz de la luna iluminaba la mitad de su rostro y Elena no pudo contenerse cuando quiso acariciarle la mejilla lentamente con circulitos de sus dedos –. Elena… – Damon se puso un poco más serio y ella cambió su posición y se acomodó delante suyo. Descansó la mano de las caricias en su cuello y lo miró a los ojos luego de parpadear dos veces.

El mundo se congeló para él y las palabras se le perdieron en algún rincón de su garganta. Damon se dejó cautivar por la profundidad de esos ojos chocolate, tan dulces, transparentes, sinceros. Con lentitud se fue acercando y acortando la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos. Elena no opuso resistencia cuando él pasó un brazo por su cintura de un modo posesivo. La aferraba como si no estuviera dispuesto a volverla a soltar. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensaciones tan demandantes que su cuerpo emitía. Eran una especie de exigencia que le ordenaba que uniera su alma a la de la chica, que se conectara con ella. De tan unidos que se encontraban, casi compartían el mismo aire fresco de la playa. Elena entreabrió apenas los labios y Damon comprendió que ella deseaba lo mismo que él. Entonces, no dilató más la situación y acaparó los labios de la morena con los propios, primero dulcemente, y de a poco aumentando la fogosidad. El efecto resultaba inmediato, su cuerpo se distendía cuando estaba con Elena y, al besarla, sentía cómo sus emociones se transmitían a ella y viceversa. Definitivamente, tenían que estar conectados. Damon se había enamorado una sola vez en su vida, pero había besado a innumerable cantidad de mujeres. Y jamás le había pasado algo semejante, algo tan fuerte que lo hiciera desearla el día entero, pensarla a cada minuto, a cada segundo. Nunca había sentido la necesidad tan ferviente de ocupar todo su tiempo en una persona. La quería consigo a toda hora.

Él la empujó hacia sí completamente, dejándola pegada a su pecho, sentados ambos entre las piernas del otro. Elena envolvió las suyas en torno a la cintura de Damon y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, pasando una mano por debajo de la camiseta de él y acariciándole despacio la nuca y el inicio de la espalda.

La morena no se podía creer lo que sucedía. En ninguno de sus planes iniciales figuraba encontrar a un hombre como Damon, que le hiciera girar su mundo en una dirección contraria, que la cuidara como él sólo lo hacía, que le hiciera volver a creer en que el amor podía ser sano. No decía que estuviese enamorada, pero los sentimientos por Damon no pasaban desapercibidos en su corazón. Cuando lo tenía cerca, éste le latía desbocadamente, y se encendía en ella una paz y una alegría que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado.

Separaron sus labios en cuanto el oxígeno les hizo falta. Ambos se encontraban un poco agitados, producto de la pasión fogosa que había adquirido el beso a los últimos minutos. Damon apoyó la frente en la de ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, y Elena acarició brevemente la nariz con la suya.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Elena, que me haces necesitarte tanto? – susurró entre la intimidad del momento.

A modo de respuesta, Elena lo besó suavemente, como acariciándole los labios, y acurrucó contra él. Acomodó relajadamente la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de Damon y le dio la impresión de que había encontrado su lugar ideal en el mundo, su sitio perfecto. El perfume de él se impregnó rápidamente en su nariz y ella cerró sus ojos un momento.

– No quiero separarme de ti – dijo Elena con un dejo de pena en la voz, y posó una mano en el pecho de Damon.

– Mi princesa, cuánto daría yo por poder evitar que esto pase.

– ¿Por qué tú vives en New York y yo en Atlanta? – reprochó Elena con un puchero. Abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiera verla.

– Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí y que seguiremos en contacto ahora que tenemos nuestros números – pidió él, acariciándole el pelo cuidadosamente con sus dedos.

– No me podría olvidar de ti aunque quisiera… ¿me llamarás?

– Sí, y te mandaré un mensaje cada noche.

Elena dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar que, tal vez, la separación no fuera tan literal como creía. Las distancias complican todo, ella lo tenía claro, pero Damon apuntaba a lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos quería alejarse. Si fuese por ellos, hubiesen paralizado la situación al terminar.

– Quédate conmigo esta noche, hay algo que no hemos hecho juntos y mañana en la mañana es la oportunidad ideal – el entusiasmo salió a flote en la voz de Damon.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado! Un beso enorme y muy buen comienzo de año **


	5. Capítulo 5

******Holaaa! Cómo han empezado el año? Sé que me retrasé un poco para publicar, soy así de colgada XD Intentaré subir pronto el próximo capi que ya está escrito.  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo 5**

Las masculinas manos de Damon se deslizaron calmadamente por el vientre de Elena debajo de la remera. La electricidad del contacto hizo que ella despertara en medio de una leve confusión, pero le bastó con mirar al hombre que la aferraba a su pecho para recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Al dirigir la vista al cielo, Elena se percató de que la luna se había escondido y, en su lugar, comenzaba a brillar un sol imponente, rodeado de nubes oscuras. Damon la estrechó firmemente en su abrazo y la besó en la coronilla.

– Buen día, dormilona – dejó un beso sonoro en su mejilla. Su voz al oído le erizó la piel a Elena. Él estiró un brazo y acercó un bolso negro con líneas azules –. Un pajarito rubio y chillón me informó que has sido campeona de natación y me dio tu mejor ropa para eso.

Elena soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

– De natación en aguas abiertas – aclaró.

– Mucho mejor. Entonces, dame un beso, levántate, ve a ponerte tu traje de baño – señaló el bolso – y te espero aquí para que me acompañes a un sitio.

Damon no le dio mucha elección. Se veía tan entusiasmado y seguro que Elena no se hubiera animado a contradecirlo. Lo besó rápidamente, fue hacia los vestidores de la playa –solitaria por la temprana hora– y se colocó su bikini negro con los bordes rojos.

Unos minutos después, Damon ya se había metido al mar y el agua le llegaba al pecho, pero Elena había querido ordenar primero las cosas e ingresó más tarde al agua. Ésta enfrió por completo su cuerpo a medida que se hundía, hasta que la piel se acostumbró a la cruda temperatura y le permitió nadar con normalidad. Damon la observó detenidamente, Elena parecía un delfín, se movía con confianza y ligereza. Era ágil y liviana.

Le tomó pocos segundos alcanzarlo. Cuando lo hizo, él le regaló una sonrisa traviesa y le indicó el camino con un movimiento de cabeza. Se lanzó a nadar y, pronto, Elena estuvo a su par. Siguieron así hasta que la orilla quedaba ya muy lejos. Entonces, ella salió a la superficie, tirando su cabello oscuro y largo hacia atrás, y observó su alrededor. No había más que agua hacia donde mirase, pero de repente sus ojos se toparon con un conjunto de rocas en medio del mar y entendió a dónde pretendía llevarla Damon. Él ya estaba apoyando el antebrazo en una de esas rocas, sonriéndole con un dejo de arrogancia por haber llegado primero. Elena le devolvió una mueca socarrona y nadó hasta él.

– Con que este es tu lugar secreto, ¿ah?

Ni lento ni perezoso, Damon la tomó por la cintura y fundió sus labios con los de ella, saboreando la sal que los había bañado. La punta de su lengua acarició los labios de Elena, como pidiendo permiso. Ella los entreabrió y Damon tuvo el acceso completo a su dulce boca.

El beso se hacía cada vez más y más ardiente. Las manos de Damon vagaron por la piel suave y delicada de Elena hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Una se quedó allí, y la otra descendió y, lentamente, se coló por la prenda que protegía la parte íntima de la morena.

Ella dio un leve respingo producto de la sorpresa, pero arqueó la espalda y sus pechos quedaron completamente pegados al torso musculoso y desnudo de Damon. Elena recorrió milímetro a milímetro la espalda de él con las yemas de los dedos. Damon abandonó su boca y descendió con besos por su cuello y hombros. Luego la miró a los ojos un momento. Rogaba porque no fuera así, pero si ella quería detenerse, lo harían. Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Elena le regresaron una mirada que nunca le había visto y que lo dejó fascinado: fuego, deseo, pasión, calor, ansiedad, pero también dulzura, cariño, confianza. Con eso no le quedaron dudas, ambos compartían sentimientos y ganas de profundizar la situación. Entonces, subió las manos a la espalda de ella y se deshizo hábilmente de la parte superior del bikini, dejándola sobre una de las rocas. Mientras Elena tiraba suavemente de sus cabellos, extasiada, él admiró los dos pechos turgentes que se lucían ante sus ojos, con los pezones oscurecidos y erectos, llamándolo a succionarlos y atenderlos con urgencia. Llevó la boca a uno de ellos y masajeó el otro a la vez. Elena apretó los ojos tanto como pudo y un gemido suave escapó de sus labios, incitando más a Damon. Se entretuvo unos minutos y regresó a la boca de la morena, pero antes de poder tocarla, sus miradas hicieron contacto nuevamente y todo se perdió para él. Sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar hacia el mundo, ya no podía enfocarse más allá de ella.

Elena tenía una mirada terriblemente expresiva, con sus ojos preciosos y marrones lo decía todo. Algo en su interior se agitó, una llama de luz cálida se encendió y se sintió tan pleno como nunca, tan querido como nunca. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que estuviera sintiendo amor por alguien? Damon había dado por sentado que jamás podría amar… antes de cruzarla aquella primera tarde en la playa, claro.

Elena le sonrió al notarlo tildado, se mordió el labio inferior y analizó su mirada azul. Damon era especial, tenía algo que le aspiraba confianza pura y que no la hacía sentirse incómoda. Ella sabía que sería capaz de entregarse a los brazos de Damon sin pensarlo dos veces. Porque en esos pocos días de conocerse, en esa simple semana, había descubierto tantas cosas de él, como lo maravilloso y divertido que era, pero también lo desdichado que lo hacían sentir. Damon cargaba con un peso que todavía no había podido contar, Elena lo sabía, pues sus ojos le delataban.

La pasión no se fue, pero sí dio lugar a la dulzura y la calma. Las olas estaban tomando el efecto contrario, posiblemente comenzase a llover dentro de poco, porque el mar se estaba poniendo más brusco a cada minuto.

– Esto es una locura – susurró Elena, no por lo que hacían, sino por dónde se hallaban.

– Confía en mí, el mar es nuestro ambiente – respondió Damon y dejó un reguero de besos por sus pechos, ascendiendo a su cuello y haciéndola perderse en las pequeñas descargas placenteras que le proporcionaba.

El hombre de cuerpo musculoso le recorrió la anatomía con sus manos, volviéndola loca a cada paso. Cuando no pudo esperar más, la apoyó suavemente contra el lado liso de una roca y le quitó la última prenda. Hizo lo mismo con la propia y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y besarla. Damon le acarició la parte interna de los muslos con la suya suavemente, robándole gemidos que quedaban acallados entre sus labios. Elena presionó su cadera contra la de él y Damon ingresó en ella con suavidad, cuidándola. Los cuerpos de los dos encajaban de un modo excepcional, como si los hubieran hecho a medida.

Y en ese momento sus almas alcanzaron la máxima conexión que podía existir. Tanto Damon como Elena sintieron el abrazo de las almas en sus corazones y se dejaron llevar por el conjunto de emociones. Ya no se trataba solo de algo físico, de un deseo físico, sino que sus almas eran las que se llamaban y buscaban la una a la otra, y la plenitud al estar juntas no tenía explicación.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos mientras las olas los elevaban al pasar, pero no les importó. Se abrazaron y, entre besos y caricias, se amaron apasionadamente hasta alcanzar el clímax a la par y quedar agotados el uno sobre el otro.

– Por algo tú eres mi princesa – murmuró Damon encima del sonido del mar –. Me harás falta hasta que nos volvamos a ver…

A Elena se le escapó una lágrima, pensando que todo lo que había vivido con Damon en solo una semana no lo tendría en las siguientes. Por supuesto que ella también lo extrañaría. Nada sería igual sin verse. Los llamados no se comparan a lo que estaban sintiendo al encontrarse unidos cuerpo a cuerpo, mimándose en medio del agua salada, sin sentir el frío de ésta y la lluvia. Ella le dio un beso tierno en los labios e hizo una mueca mirando al cielo.

– Será mejor que regresemos antes de enfermarnos – dijo con voz suave al tiempo que le acariciaba la nuca dulcemente –. Yo también extrañaré esto, Damon – murmuró finalmente cuando él la ayudaba a colocarse el bikini.

– Qué bien se comportan tus hijos, Elena – halagó Esther, acercándose al sofá donde la morena se había sentado. Eran las siete de la tarde del día de Noche Buena y ya se encontraban en la mansión Mikaelson.

Elena les tomó una foto con su móvil a los pequeños, quienes jugaban juntos delante del árbol navideño del living. Miró a Esther y sonrió.

– ¿Cómo haces para que no discutan ni se tengan celos entre ellos? – continuó la mujer –. Hasta el día de hoy, a mí me es más que complicado mantener un poco de orden familiar – se lamentó.

– ¿Es que nunca te callas, hermana? Pareces un papagayo – se escuchó que le decía Kol desde la primera planta a una Rebekah irritada.

Elena se encogió de hombros, contemplando a los pequeños.

– Los crío como lo hicieron mis padres con Jeremy y conmigo. Yo nunca sentí celos de mi hermano porque mamá era muy equitativa y cariñosa. Con ellos hago lo mismo y, al menos hasta ahora, viene funcionando bastante bien.

– Por supuesto, estás haciendo un trabajo excelente, Elena. Estos niños son pura dulzura porque tú les transmites eso – Esther sonrió amablemente, acarició el dorso de la mano de Elena y se levantó en cuanto la cocinera la llamó con cara de tener un problema.

Elena la copió apenas vio a Aurora acercarse a la puerta abierta que daba al inmenso jardín. Apuró el paso y la atrapó por detrás, alzándola a upa y dándole besitos.

– Hace frío, bombona, ahora no se puede salir – le explicó. La niña se giró en sus brazos y estampó un beso húmedo en la mejilla de su mamá.

Elena esbozó una sonrisa y volteó hacia las escaleras. Klaus las descendía vestido con vaqueros –al igual que Elijah, detrás de él– y un sweater fino de color gris. Elijah llevaba puesta una camisa negra con los puños, cuello y botones blancos.

Aurora se removió y Elena la dejó de pie en el suelo tras darle un beso en la frente. Entonces, la niña y Benicio dejaron lo que hacían y corretearon hasta Elijah, que los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Klaus aprovechó la distracción de su hermano y saludó a Elena con un abrazo cariñoso a pesar de que ya se habían visto anteriormente, cuando ella llegó.

– Algún día tendrás que pasarme la receta para que mi padre adore que esté aquí, como lo hace contigo – le dijo en voz baja y con cierta melancolía. Elena le acarició la mejilla suavemente, apenándose por él.

– Él te quiere, aunque no lo demuestre, Nik.

– Para los negocios me quiere, es lo único que nos une. Pero debo reconocer que, desde que se ha ido Henry, nos acercamos un poco más.

– Ahí lo tienes, te sigue queriendo – lo animó Elena, sonriéndole –. ¿Cómo está Henry?

– Bien, pasará las fiestas estudiando animales en la selva amazónica.

– ¿Se ha ido al Amazonas? – se sorprendió ella.

– Sip, ya sabes, él y su estúpida pasión por los animales. Siempre ha sido la oveja negra de la familia.

– Oh, y yo que creía que ese eras tú – dijo Caroline con malicia al pasar hacia el jardín. Inmediatamente Indio quiso seguirla, pero Elena lo frenó porque no estaba abrigado para salir bajo la nieve.

Bonnie festejaría la Navidad con su familia, pero Elizabeth, la madre de Caroline, debía cumplir guardia en la comisaria de su pueblo y Elijah había tenido el buen gesto de invitar a Caro para que no estuviese sola esa noche. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hicieran lograría apaciguar las confrontaciones de ella y Klaus.

Cuando el timbre musical de la casa sonó por todas partes, Mikael salió de su despacho y Elijah fue con los niños hasta Elena.

– Los invitados han llegado – anunció Mikael.

La puerta se abrió y Elena tuvo dos motivos para que se le cortara la respiración.

* * *

******Respecto a este cap, espero que les haya gustado y tengan compasión, es la primera vez que escribo una escena hot jajaj. Me dio pena publicarlo al principio, ya ustedes me dirán qué les pareció XD Si tienen alguna sugerencia, la leeré con gusto!  
**

******Que tengan una excelente semana! Nos leemos pronto, un beso enorme :)  
**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Holaa! Estoy feliz de que les guste la historia, realmente lo digo. No hay nada mejor para una escritora que agrade lo que hace :D Así que, como prometí por ahí, les dejo el capi 6 :)****  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo 6**

– Mi gran amigo, Mikael – dijo el recién llegado, y se abrazaron palmeándose las espaldas con regocijo.

– ¡Giuseppe querido! – contestó Mikael. Luego dirigió la mirada al otro hombre –. ¡Damon, cuánto tiempo sin verte, hombre! – él no parecía tan a gusto como su padre, pero de todas maneras correspondió escuetamente el abrazo con una media sonrisa forzada.

Elena se quedó atónita por unos segundos, y se le dibujó su sonrisa simpática en el rostro. Damon y su padre ingresaron a la mansión.

– Pero mira si el mundo será un pañuelo – exclamó Giuseppe, yendo hacia ella –. Esto sí que no me lo creo – con un brazo la atrajo a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, casi paternal –. ¿Qué haces por aquí, Elena? ¿Pasaremos la Noche Buena juntos?

– Eso parece – dijo ella sin poder evitar fugaces y disimuladas miradas hacia Damon. Giuseppe lo notó y llamó con la mano a su hijo. Damon estaba tan sorprendido como Elena. Se puso rígido y fue donde su padre.

– Hijo, quiero presentarte a Elena – la señaló de modo caballeroso con la mano –. Ella es mi reciente editora, de la que tanto te hablé.

Elena sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas por la penetrante mirada de Damon.

– Creo que la conozco – murmuró misteriosamente el muchacho, entrecerrando los ojos. Tiró de una mano de Elena hacia él y la besó con pasión a la vez que la abrazaba por la cintura.

Elena lo separó como pudo y lo miró irritada. Todos los presentes se callaron al instante.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces? – dijo entre dientes, molestándose por su actitud descarada frente a los Mikaelson y sus niños.

– Hola, Elena – la voz de Damon ya no sonaba tan segura ni animada, sino apagada e incrédula, propio de la sorpresa que le causó su rechazo, pero disimuló bastante bien ante el resto.

Mikael se ocupó de disolver el mal momento con comentarios sobre trabajo, que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Giuseppe era dueño de la constructora "SG Constructions", una de las más prestigiosas del país. A su vez, él se hacía cargo de la editorial para la que trabajaba Elena. Ésta había sido fundada por la esposa del hombre hacía más de diez años, quien falleció unos pocos meses después de inaugurar. Y Mikael tenía su propia agencia de publicidad en Atlanta. Como todo empresario, los dos se enfrascaron en una conversación netamente de negocios hasta que la mesa estuvo servida, mientras los demás se dispersaron por la mansión.

– ¿Puedes creer que el inversor de Dubai me llamó esta mañana pidiendo que Elena participe en la reunión que doy el martes? – comentó Giuseppe a su amigo.

– No me extraña – Mikael le sonrió a Elena ante la expresión de confusión del resto.

– ¿Por qué piden por ella, padre? – no pudo evitar preguntar Damon, quien estaba sentado justo en frente de la morena y la vigilaba de reojo constantemente.

– El caso es que, para los que no saben, Elena nos viene dando una mano hace un tiempo en las negociaciones con inversores, en ambas empresas. No tienen idea de lo buena que es en eso, y logra unos beneficios excelentes – respondió Giuseppe.

– Bueno, ni tanto – intervino Elena, avergonzada por tanto halago.

– Sí, tanto y más – dijo Mikael y continuó –: Parece que la bola corre rápido, porque luego de la primera reunión con Elena, el resto de los inversores comenzaron a solicitar que estuviese presente para las próximas. Supongo que tendrás un tiempo para acudir, ¿no? Yo te necesitaría el jueves.

Elena asintió sin decir nada más. Y Damon percibió en ella lo que el resto, salvo Elijah, no. A Elena no le hacía ninguna gracia aquel trabajo.

Luego de la cena, que transcurrió sin mayores problemas y con bastante calma, Elijah se llevó a los niños a jugar a la habitación que les había concedido Esther a ellos, contigua a la de Elena. Damon había salido al jardín, y Elena, al no tener que cuidar de sus hijos por ese rato, se permitió seguirlo.

– ¿Por qué ayudas a mi padre y al ambicioso de Mikael? – cuestionó Damon al sentirla llegar, su perfume impregnándose en el aire.

Elena suspiró, cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos por el frío y se paró junto Damon, mirando al cielo, como él.

– Empezó como un favor, Mikael estaba desesperado por conseguir a un cliente y yo lo ayudé como pude. Pero después él se lo tomó a costumbre y pasó el rumor a Giuseppe.

– Si tan bien te llevas con mi padre, le hubieras pedido ayuda, Elena. No puedes hacerte cargo de sus negocios cuando tienes una vida, una carrera y cuatro hijos por cuidar. Es una locura – Damon sólo podía pensar en el bienestar de ella, y saber que eso no lo tenía, lo enojaba y angustiaba.

– A tu padre también le sirven esos negocios que yo consigo, ¿piensas que renunciaría a obtener más? – cuestionó Elena con seguridad.

Damon se giró para hacerle frente y tomó la cara de Elena entre sus manos, pero ella se separó de inmediato.

– ¿Por qué me rechazas? – el dolor se hizo presente en su voz.

– ¿Por qué no me has dicho que eres un Salvatore? – retrucó Elena, también dolida por el secreto.

– ¿Alguna vez me lo preguntaste?

– Tú no querías hablar de tu familia, Damon.

– De mi familia no, pero mi apellido no tiene nada que ver... ¿En serio discutiremos por esto? ¿Por qué, en su lugar, no me dices qué te ha tenido tan ocupada como para no responder ninguna de mis llamadas en toda la semana? – recriminó Damon.

– Mikael – resumió Elena –. Me llevó de reunión en reunión, y cuando no, tu padre me presionaba los tiempos para acabar la lectura de un nuevo libro.

Damon se guardó sus quejas y lo molesto que había estado en toda la semana por pensar que ella no le quería hablar, y la observó con pena. Al final, Elena solo era una prisionera laboral de su padre y Mikael, y eso no podía dejarlo pasar. Algo debía hacer para frenar tanta exigencia. Pero aquel no era el momento adecuado. Así que se limitó a mirarla a los ojos, acariciarle las mejillas con los pulgares e intentar reconfortarla aunque fuera un poco.

Elena estaba hermosa, enfundada en un vaquero azul oscuro, ajustado en los lugares propicios, y una polera de cuello caído color crema. Había optado por zapatos sin tacón, así que llevaba botas marrones que envolvían los puños bajo el jean. Una elegante gargantilla con un dije de corazón adornaba su estilizado cuello. Y su cabello no lucía suelto como siempre, había tirado los primeros mechones de cada lado hacia atrás y los tenía sujetos con dos horquillas en forma de X.

Ella también se tomó un tiempo para analizarlo disimuladamente. El look formal le sentaba de maravilla. Usaba unos pantalones negros de vestir, con zapatos negros modernos y una camisa liviana color crema. Los primeros tres botones desprendidos le dejaban admirar un trozo de la piel que había podido disfrutar la última vez que se vieron. Los recuerdos la invadieron hasta que Damon la devolvió a la realidad con un beso corto.

– Combinamos – comentó Elena. Ambos bajaron la vista y rieron juntos.

– ¿Ahora me dejarás besarte?

Elena no respondió, se puso de puntillas, rodeó el cuello de Damon con sus brazos y unió sus labios en pequeños besos. Luego se entretuvo con el labio superior de él, succionando, besando, mordisqueando. Con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, los dos se dedicaron ese tiempo para sí mismos y se olvidaron por un rato de los problemas que ni en Navidad los abandonaban. Damon abrió un solo ojo para saber por dónde andaba y la condujo a Elena a un banco marrón del jardín. Se sentó y la acomodó a ella sobre su regazo.

Estaban apartados de la casa y no les preocupaba en ese momento que les pillaran juntos. Por más de que Elena sentía un poco de culpa, no podía negarse a estar así con Damon. Lo necesitaba y la última semana separados había sido terrible para ella.

Cuando hubo pasado más de media hora y ellos seguían besándose y regalándose mimos, escucharon el crujido del césped bajo pies que caminaban hasta ellos. Elena reconoció las pisadas rápidamente y se separó de Damon, sentándose a su lado. Benicio estuvo pronto delante de ella.

– Mami, te extraño – le dijo con tristeza. El corazón de Elena se estrujó, lo sentó en sus piernas y lo envolvió en un abrazo sobreprotector. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del pequeño suavemente y miró a Damon con preocupación.

– Acá estoy, mi amor, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó con dulzura mientras le acariciaba un bracito con las yemas de sus dedos.

– Indio está con el tío Elijah, Aurora con la tía Caro, y Allegra se fue con la tía Rebekah a jugar, yo me quedé solo – le faltaban algunas letras al hablar, puesto que tenía cuatro años nada más, pero se le entendía muy bien lo que decía.

Damon echó un fugaz vistazo a los ojos de Elena y luego al niño.

– ¿Quieres que tú y yo vayamos adentro a jugar? – le propuso sin pensárselo dos veces. Él no simpatizaba mucho con los niños, pero se trataba de uno de los hijos de Elena, y todo lo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, lo haría.

El niño lo miró un par de veces, no sabiendo qué responder. Al buscar la mirada de su mamá, ella le asintió con una sonrisa pequeña. Entonces, Benicio respondió un "sí" algo tímido, se bajó de las piernas de su madre –no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente–, cogió la mano que Damon le tendía y se dejó llevar por él al interior de la mansión, con Elena detrás.

Lunes. Odioso y tedioso lunes. Era el día de la reincorporación final a la editorial tras las fiestas navideñas. Todo volvía a la normalidad. La rutina comenzaba de nuevo y Elena agradecía que hubiesen pasado los festejos. La Noche Buena con los Mikaelson, Giuseppe y Damon no fue tan mala… por Damon, que le había dado un gran apoyo tanto a ella como a Benicio. Elena sabía que el niño se había quedado mal por su padre, pero Damon logró aplacar un poco ese sentimiento del pequeño cuando se pusieron a jugar juntos una carrera de autos. Viéndolos, Elena se preguntó por qué él había dicho que no congeniaba bien con los niños. Parecía todo lo contrario, de hecho, por un segundo se los imaginó como padre e hijo y se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos. Stefan jamás había jugado bien con sus hijos, nunca tenía acercamientos afectuosos hacia ellos. Era un hombre frío, limitado por él mismo.

Benicio era el único que asistía al kínder, pero ese día Elena había decidido no enviarlo porque realizarían una celebración con los padres. Padres, no madres. Y no tenía sentido hacerlo pasar por esa situación triste e incómoda ante sus compañeros. Así que no tuvo que preocuparse aquella mañana por aprontarlo y lo dejó dormir tranquilo, como a sus hermanos.

Olympe llegó temprano a la casa, soltó su bolso en un taburete de la isla de la cocina y miró detenidamente a Elena.

– ¿Qué ocurre? No tienes muy buena cara hoy.

– Nada de qué preocuparse. Solo me siento un poco… rara – admitió Elena, restándole importancia al tema con un gesto de mano mientras desayunaba una tostada con mermelada y su clásico café con leche de cada mañana.

One Republic sonaba en un volumen bajo en la radio de la cocina. La música ayudaba a Elena a relajarse para empezar mejor sus mañanas laborales.

– ¿Quieres contarme sobre eso? – siguió indagando Olympe, para nada conforme con la respuesta que recibió.

Elena hizo una mueca de circunstancia y tomó aire, oxigenando e inflando su pecho y liberándolo en seguida.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero seguro que no es nada.

– ¡Ay, mi niña! – se alarmó Olympe llevándose una mano al pecho.

– Oly, en serio, no tiene caso pensar en eso. Han pasado muchas cosas estos días y ya sabes que las Navidades me revolucionan un poco – Elena terminó su café, se limpió manos y boca con una servilleta y se levantó en dirección al living.

Pero Olympe tenía sus propios motivos para preocuparse. Y Elena sabía de ello. Porque cada vez que la morena intuía algo, esto se cumplía.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Saludó a la recepcionista de la planta baja, Vicki, una chica joven muy amable, y tomó el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, donde se encontraba su oficina.

– Buen día, Elena – la saludó Sage, la recepcionista del sector de Edición.

– Buenos días – Elena caminó hasta ella en sus botas de caña alta con tacón fino y le dio un beso en la mejilla –. ¿Has pasado bien las fiestas? – le sonrió gentilmente, tenía una buena relación con Sage a pesar de las pocas pulgas de ésta.

– No estuvieron tan mal después de todo. Por acá ya se supo que has tenido una Noche Buena con el hijo del dueño – comentó, perspicaz.

– ¿Con Damon? Sí – Elena rió suavemente, el cotilleo allí era increíble –. Y con Giuseppe, también. Por cierto, ¿él ya ha llegado?

Sage la miró de un modo que inquietó a Elena.

– No solo ha llegado, sino que tiene compañía. Hasta donde yo sé, están en su oficina.

– Bien, dejaré el bolso y voy a ver si lo encuentro. Gracias, Sage, te veo al rato.

Elena caminó por un pasillo hasta el fondo, seleccionó una de las tres llaves de su llavero del trabajo y abrió la puerta de la oficina que dictaba en el cartel plateado "Elena Gilbert". Ni bien entrar, dejó su bolso en el asiento detrás del escritorio. Hurgó en él y sacó de allí una agenda y un bolígrafo plateado y violeta, muy elegante, que había sido regalo de Elijah tiempo atrás. Salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta con llave por las dudas, y se encaminó al ascensor. Algunos gritos se escucharon apenas puso un pie fuera, en el piso ocho. Y eso la preocupó, pues Giuseppe no era una persona nerviosa y evitaba a toda costa los conflictos subidos de tono. La secretaria de él no se hallaba en ese piso, que era solo suyo.

Elena avanzó hasta la puerta de la oficina, la cual se encontraba entreabierta. Golpeó con los nudillos, pero parecieron no escucharla. Así que tomó valor y abrió un poco más, con cautela.

– ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo que nos hiciste? Por ti, ella se ha ido – acusó Damon, apuntando con el índice a quien seguía oculto a vistas de Elena detrás de la puerta. Giuseppe se masajeaba las sienes en círculos con sus nudillos, como si quisiera aplacar a la fuerza algún dolor de cabeza.

– No tiene caso repetirte lo mismo de siempre, ¿no, Damon?

– ¡Se acabó! – gritó Giuseppe, abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie sin siquiera notar a Elena. Estaban los tres hombres muy enfrascados en la discusión como para ver que ella estaba a la espera. Pero Elena también se había perdido en ese último instante. Porque la voz que habló antes de Giuseppe la conocía perfectamente.

– Hazme el favor y vete, asesino cobarde – Damon no tenía piedad al hablarle a esa persona –. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, nada te pertenece, mucho menos la editorial. Has dejado morir a nuestra madre, y ahora mismo yo sería capaz de matarte a ti.

Elena intentó salirse de sus pensamientos y terminó de abrir la puerta de un tirón. Ésta golpeó contra la pared y los tres hombres se giraron a ver a la morena. Giuseppe, Damon y… Stefan. Elena los miró con desconcierto. ¿Hermanos? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso estaba en un sueño? Sí, de seguro no había despertado aún, tal vez seguía siendo la madrugada en lugar de las 9 a.m.

Lo que siguió fue muy veloz, su rostro y manos palidecieron. La agenda y el bolígrafo que sostenía terminaron en el suelo. Elena percibió una mezcla entre mareos y vértigo. Oyó la voz de Damon lejana, pero no llegó a captar lo que decía. Entonces sus extremidades le fallaron y cayó al suelo, sobrecogida por la confusión y el agotamiento, tanto mental como físico, que ya venía formando parte de ella desde hacía tiempo. Lo último que sintió fue un golpe seco a la altura de la nuca, ni siquiera su cuerpo cayendo. Se había dado esa zona de lleno contra un florero de pie de vidrio grueso que normalmente descansaba en la esquina exterior entre la pared y la puerta de la oficina, pero que en ese momento había sido levemente corrido. Y lo último que escuchó fue el grito desesperado de Damon, diciendo sólo su nombre.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, quedó larguito, y casi se escribió solo jajaj Fiel a mi estilo, queda algo de intriga para el próximo, que trataré de subirlo el viernes o el sábado :) **

**Gracias por leer  
**

**Un beso enormee!  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

******Hi! Y regresó TVD nomás. No digo mucho así no las spoileo, por si alguna aún no ha visto el capi, pero ese "Come to me" Dioos, me emocioné cuando lo vi. En fin, me callo por las dudas jajajaj. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar. Fueron un lío estos últimos días, y recién hoy comenzó a acomodarse todo de nuevo en mi vida XD Las dejo con un capítulo largo, el más largo en lo que va de la historia, creo :) Enjoy it!  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y al canal CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo 7**

Mientras aguardaban la llegada de la ambulancia, Damon y su mente en frío no dudaron en llamar a su mejor amigo, Alaric. Él era médico, sabría qué hacer. Además, prefería que la atendiese alguien que no le fuera con vueltas a la hora del diagnóstico, tenía miedo a lo que pudiesen decirle, pero más a que le mintieran sobre el estado de Elena. Bajo una orden silenciosa que constó de una simple mirada, todos los que estaban en las oficinas, y principalmente Giuseppe y Stefan, supieron que no debían entrometerse, que Damon se haría cargo de Elena.

Rato después, Damon la observaba en la camilla de la ambulancia y su corazón se encogía, preso del dolor. Deseaba mil veces estar él en ese lugar antes que la chica. La había extrañado tanto en esos días sin verse, y ahora la tenía a su lado, pero inconsciente sobre aquella incómoda camilla.

Contaron con la suerte de que Ric estaba de turno esa mañana, y se prestó inmediatamente a echarle una mano a su amigo. Así que lo primero que verificó fue que la muchacha no tuviera una lesión a simple vista. "_Serán necesarios algunos estudios de precaución_", ese fue su primer diagnóstico y a Damon se le pusieron los pelos de punta, pero no se negó. La dejaba en las mejores manos.

Elena despertó a media mañana, luego de una tomografía computada. Se desesperó al encontrarse sola, o acompañada, pero sin nadie conocido… hasta que vio a Damon. El joven quiso evitar hablar de lo que había ocurrido, pero ella no lo permitió y no descansó hasta conseguir detalle de todo.

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana haciéndole estudios y análisis de todo tipo. El golpe había sido fuerte y Alaric era un médico muy comprometido con su trabajo. No paraba hasta estar completamente seguro de que su paciente se encontrara fuera de peligro. Afortunadamente, resultó que Elena tenía una contusión cerebral ocasionada por el mismo golpe y, tanto Ric como los doctores que le practicaron los estudios, creían que no pasaría a mayores, de modo que la enviaron a casa bajo los cuidados de Damon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Stefan me aseguró que es el padre de los hijos de Elena, ¿entiendes que me volveré loco con eso? – susurró Damon a su mejor amigo una vez que hubo dejado recostada a Elena en su cama y salió al living.

– Primero, cálmate, Damon – aconsejó Ric, también bajo.

– No me puedes pedir que me calme, acabo de descubrir que tengo cuatro sobrinos, y la madre es la mujer que me roba el pensamiento a cada minuto – se quejó, apretando la mandíbula y se arrepintió rápidamente de haber hablado. La mueca de "lo sabía" de Alaric le confirmó que había abierto la boca de más, ya que él se aferraría a esas palabras para convencerle de lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose entre nervioso y exasperado, y largo un suspiro cansino.

– ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Ellos no sabrán si decirte papi o tío cuando salgas con Elena – bromeó Ric de buena idea, pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó Damon le quitó la gracia.

– ¿Tú en algún momento escuchas lo que digo o Jenna roba toda tu capacidad mental? – le recriminó porque no se tomaba serio el tema.

– Vale, en serio, si la amas, no veo cuál sea el problema – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y Damon bufó.

– El problema no es en sí que los niños sean mis sobrinos, o que Elena haya sido mujer de Stefan… el problema es que nada de eso me hace a la idea de alejarme de ella.

Damon caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en la mitad. Subió los pies a la mesilla de café y se cruzó de brazos con aire entristecido. Ric lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendido. Es que nunca había visto a su amigo de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de su antigua novia, Rose, con la que no hablaba hacía por lo menos dos años. Atravesó el living y se sentó junto a Damon.

– Elena te hace ser distinto, te cambia constantemente, para bien. Tú eres otro desde que regresaste de Miami, Damon – apoyó una palma en su hombro y se giró en el sofá, quedando de frente a él –. Yo en tu lugar no tendría dudas, seguiría adelante.

– ¿Aún sabiendo que es una actitud egoísta? Con Elena no puedo ser egoísta. No sé por qué, pero no puedo.

– Porque la amas, y está bien que sientas eso. Pero piensa, si ella está contigo debe ser por algo, ¿no lo crees? ¿Qué sucedería si Elena quiere hacer frente a todo y seguir a tu lado? ¿Le dirías que no porque Stefan está en el medio?

Damon meditó la respuesta en silencio y, tras un minuto, negó con la cabeza lentamente.

– No le diría que no, pero… ¡Mierda, Ric! Esto está mal, ¿qué pasará con los niños, mis sobrinos? – estalló y se silenció rápidamente por temor a despertar a Elena.

– Tú eres el que está mal, porque te rebuscas la vida en lugar de vivirla. Y luego te mueres y dejas pendiente tu felicidad – Alaric no tenía pelos en la lengua para cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo –. Los niños tienen a su madre, y Elena será la que decida lo que sucederá con sus hijos. No tienes nada que ver en ese tema. ¿Y no me habías dicho tú que congeniaron bien? – Damon asintió con una mueca de disgusto por esa conversación –. Ahí lo tienes – continuó Ric –, no son un impedimento para ti porque les caes bien. Entonces, podrías ser feliz con Elena y con ellos, pero no, te las ingenias para complicarte la existencia tú solito. Aprende, Damon, vive – casi lo regañaba como un padre. De hecho, Giuseppe nunca le había hablado de ese modo porque Damon no llevaba aquel tipo de charlas a su padre. Prefería mantener a raya ciertos temas, para los cuales acudía directamente a Ric.

– ¿Para cuándo el hijo con Jenna? Así dejas de darme sermones a mí – bromeó él alzando las cejas y le guiñó un ojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los sentidos de Elena se reactivaron y lentamente abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que había en aquella habitación. "_Un momento… ¿dónde estoy?_", se preguntó mentalmente con una cuota de desesperación al pasear la vista por el lugar. Era un cuarto moderno, bien amueblado, limpio y ordenado. Pero no era su cuarto, tampoco de sus niños o alguno que ella conociese. Apoyó las manos en el colchón, ayudándose a sentarse. Un leve mareo la hizo descansar en el respaldo y cerrar brevemente los ojos. Los volvió a abrir y giró la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche, donde un velador concedía la única luz encendida que iluminaba la habitación. Pasó de eso que le hacía doler la cabeza y tomo entre sus manos el otro objeto que le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un portarretratos plateado, con el marco liso salvo por unas pequeñas estrellitas dispersas. Encuadraba una foto de Elena y sus hijos. La muchacha recordó la situación en seguida, había sido el día de Noche Buena en casa de los Mikaelson, mientras Klaus y Caroline discutían como locos por toda la mansión.

– _Dime algo, Caroline, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que no pares de fastidiarme la noche, ah?_

_Ella fingió pensar unos segundos y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos:_

– _En primer lugar, existir. En segundo lugar, existir. En tercer lugar… – dejó la frase en el aire en cuanto Klaus alzó una mano en señal de silencio._

–_Ya, no soporto más esa vocecilla de niña chillona – dijo Klaus, el tono de Caroline había mutado al que utilizaba cuando la irritaban _–. _Mantén eso ahí – ordenó precavido cuando vio a la muchacha tomar un elegante cojín dorado bordado a mano, el cual no dudó en arrojar directamente hacia él. Por sus excelentes reflejos, Klaus atrapó el cojín antes de que se aproximase a su rostro y lo regresó al sofá individual, oyendo detrás el bufido histérico de Caroline. Él le ofreció una mirada peligrosa, de esas que te advierten a no extender la discusión por más tiempo, pero Caroline hizo caso omiso y lo siguió por los pasillos, taconeando escandalosamente._

_Mientras tanto, Elena estaba sentada en el suelo del living, jugando con sus niños y los autitos y muñecas que habían llevado para no aburrirse. _

– _Mami, ¿la peinas? – pidió Aurora de un modo casi inentendible, pero comprensible para Elena, y le dejó en el regazo su Barbie con el cabello rubio hecho un lío y un cepillito rosa enredado._

– _Mírate, ahí estás tú – dijo Klaus divertido a Caroline, caminando por detrás de las chicas y señalando a la muñeca despeinada. Ella le respondió con un golpe de su mano en la cabeza._

– _Auch, salvaje – se quejó el hombre y se metió en la cocina, seguido por Caro._

– _¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Elena abriendo grande los ojos al ver a la muñeca. La niña rió sonoramente y se abrazó a ella por un costado. Entonces, Elena se dispuso a trabajar con la Barbie, interrumpiéndose cada tanto cuando le tocaba a ella lanzar el autito de juguete de Indio. Con él y Benicio jugaban carreras, pero Elena siempre hacía andar el suyo más despacio. La alegría de los pequeños al ganar ese juego, principalmente de Benicio, era algo que no se quería perder._

_Allegra apareció frente a Damon llevando una cámara de fotos digital en la mano. Movió la cabecita hacia atrás para mirarlo, era muy alto para ella. Y tironeó suavemente de su pantalón, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus pequeños dientecitos. Damon bajó la mirada, asombrado por el acercamiento, y le devolvió la sonrisa a la pequeña._

– _Hola, bonita – se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su índice dulcemente. _

_La niña le tendió la cámara mirándolo a los ojos por un momento, la inocencia y dulzura gravada en sus pupilas. Igual a Elena, pensó Damon. Observó la cámara y la cogió con una mano, sin entender. Entonces la pequeña correteó a los brazos de su mamá. Elena le entregó la muñeca peinada y arreglada a Aurora y las abrazó a ambas. Pero eso no conformó a Allegra, que se separó y, a paso torpe, fue hasta sus hermanos. Los jaló del brazo un poquito, llamándolos. Cuando ellos la miraron, Allegra emprendió el camino de regreso coquetamente hasta Elena, seguida por los dos niños, que ya la entendían. _

_Elena alzó la vista y se encontró con Damon anonadado. Por un lado, a él le sorprendía que la niña –que no tenía más de un año y una semana– supiera hacerse entender tan bien. Pero por el otro, había notado la unión especial entre los cuatro chicos, se comprendían con un gesto, una mirada. _

_Allegra quería una fotografía de su familia, y eso era lo que Damon le daría. Elena esbozó una sonrisa cuando lo vio con la cámara en posición y rodeó con sus brazos a las cuatro criaturas, gustosas de esos mimos. La foto estaba tomada y Damon se la quedó contemplando con admiración y ternura. _

Los ojos de Elena brillaron y acarició suavemente la imagen con el pulgar. Como la cámara era de Damon, él le había enviado una copia de la fotografía y era la más querida por Allegra.

En eso, escuchó voces afuera de la habitación y devolvió el portarretratos a su sitio. Tomó un poco de aire y se puso de pie, apoyando una mano en la puerta corrediza del armario para evitar caerse por el mareo que le hizo dar vueltas todo.

A duras penas llegó al living y distinguió a un hombre alto de cabello claro, sentado junto a Damon. Estaban viendo televisión, pero Damon no ponía atención, parecía ido, como ausente. Elena caminó dos pasos más y ambos pares de ojos se giraron hacia ella. Damon saltó del sofá como si algo lo hubiera picado y se apresuró a rodear por la cintura a la chica para que reposase su cuerpo en el ajeno. La presentó con Ric brevemente y la hizo sentar con cuidado en el sofá.

– Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo Ric, pasándose una mano por el pelo –. Damon ya sabe cómo debe hacerte las curaciones de la herida – advirtió a Elena, usando ese tono de doctor especializado que a Damon le daba gracia.

Luego de que Alaric se fuera, Damon se sentó de lado en el sofá, abrió las piernas y la acomodó a Elena de espalda entre ellas, abrazándola cariñosamente. La besó en la frente, dejando los labios allí unos segundos.

– Despacio, princesa – susurró cuando ella hizo una mueca de dolor por mover bruscamente la cabeza.

– Quiero un beso – le pidió ella con puchero, regresando a la posición cómoda en la que Damon la tenía.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Inclinó la cabeza a un costado de la de Elena y le regaló el beso dulce, suave y cargado de sentimiento que ella había pedido. Pero, por supuesto, fue más de lo que Elena pidió. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el contacto de los labios de Damon en los suyos, le transmitió sensaciones tan bonitas que deseó no se terminase nunca.

– Creía que vivías en New York – comentó ella, recorriendo el living con la mirada.

– Lo hacía, pero me concedieron el traspaso de agencia, ahora me quedaré en Atlanta, cerca de ti.

A Elena le brillaron los ojos con amor y se apretó todo lo que pudo contra Damon. Vivirían en la misma ciudad. No más distancia, no más kilómetros entre ellos.

– ¿Y este apartamento? – preguntó con curiosidad.

– Mi padre lo compró para mí años atrás, antes vivía aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber, zanjando el asunto anterior.

– Me duele la cabeza – Elena se llevó una mano a la parte baja de su cabeza, donde le daban unas punzadas espantosas. Y sintió algo abultado unos centímetros debajo.

– No te toques, Elena, es la gasa – Damon le quitó la mano suavemente –. Te han tenido que dar tres puntos.

Elena palideció y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, presa del terror. Moduló un "_no_" alargado y se mordió el labio inferior. Sorprendido por su reacción, Damon dirigió una mano a la mejilla de ella y la acarició con el pulgar.

– ¿Qué sucede? Estás bien, Elena, no ha sido más que una contusión y esa herida – intentó calmarla.

– Puntos… no… me desmayaré cuando me los saquen – dijo lentamente.

Entonces Damon, al comprender, rió por lo bajo y le estampó un beso en los labios.

– Eres tan hermosa – la abrazó más fuerte pero cuidadosamente –. Yo estaré ahí contigo, si quieres. Te cuidaré, princesa, verás cómo no es nada.

Elena lo abrazó en silencio, acurrucándose en su cuello.

– Elena, si le tienes miedo a eso, ¿cómo has hecho con las cesáreas? – preguntó intrigado.

– Nunca me hicieron cesárea. Y ya, no hablemos más de eso, que me da escalofríos – lo cortó Elena, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse por dentro.

– Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa – Damon se puso tenso y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Elena movió la cabeza hacia atrás para verle. Tuvo la intención de sentarse pero él no le se lo permitió. La morena sabía que, tarde o temprano, deberían conversar sobre eso, pero no esperaba que fuera tan temprano.

– Dime – murmuró con un hilo de voz traicionero.

Damon había pensado el modo de decirle lo que ocurría, incluso había escogido las palabras que creía adecuadas, pero todo se borró de su mente y se vio obligado a pensar de nuevo el inicio. Estaba nervioso como nunca.

– Yo sé que esto está mal, horriblemente mal. Que no debería ni pensarlo. Pero no puedo, Elena. Tus hijos son mis sobrinos; Stefan, mi hermano – lo último le costó un triunfo decirlo calmadamente –. Y lo peor es que quiero seguir a tu lado – él bajó la mirada en cuanto Elena subió la suya con el corazón en un puño.

¿Era lo peor? ¿Ella era lo peor? Se removió entre los brazos de Damon para salir, pero no lo logró.

– Suéltame, tengo que irme – se esforzó para decir.

Damon la miró extrañado y la abrazó más aún.

– Elena, no me siento ni siquiera culpable, ¿lo entiendes? – siguió como si nada –. Si por mí fuera, no te dejaría ir jamás – la besó en la sien dulcemente –. Necesito que me digas tú qué es lo que quieres hacer… queda en tus manos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, sí liberó el ajuste de sus brazos. No la soltó, pero si ella quería, podía liberarse. La morena no se movió de su lugar más que para mirarlo a los ojos. Luego de unos momentos, se estiró, puso una mano en la nuca de él y lo atrajo hacia sí, atrapando sus labios tiernamente entre los propios.

Se besaron por largo rato, se perdieron en un su mundo, hasta que Damon recordó otra cosa que lo inquietaba de sobremanera y lo ponía de mal humor. Se separó y clavó sus orbes azules en los ojos marrones café de ella.

– ¿Por qué sigues sobre exigiéndote en lugar de decir que no a mi padre y a Mikael?

– Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto en Noche Buena – suspiró Elena.

– Lo hicimos, pero yo no me creo que el accidente haya sido culpa únicamente de encontrar a Stefan en la oficina de mi padre. Tú no puedes abarcar todo, Elena. ¿Esto no te enseñó nada?

– Damon, yo le debo mucho a Giuseppe y Mikael, y esta es una manera de recompensarlos – justificó Elena. Sabía que si no se explicaba, Damon no pararía. El enojo por el tema se le notaba a las claras.

Él hizo una mueca, frunciendo las cejas con incomprensión.

– ¿Qué les debes tú?

– ¿No es obvio? Tu padre se ha comportado magníficamente conmigo desde que me contrató en la editorial. Me da una buena libertad de horarios, que es lo que necesito para poder cuidar a mis hijos. Él confió en mí desde el principio, sabe que el trabajo estará listo a tiempo, y permite que trabaje incluso desde casa. Y Mikael… Mikael me abrió las puertas de su familia cuando mis padres vivían y eran amigos, y cuando murieron, me integró como una más. ¿Ahora comprendes, Damon? Todo comenzó como un favor que necesitaban urgentemente, y se fue formando una bola cada vez más y más grande que es casi imposible de parar. Hubo inversores que se negaron a cerrar tratos si yo no estaba presente. No puedo dejarlos si me necesitan. El trabajo es un poco agotador porque tengo que estudiar cada foco de negociación previamente, pero no es desagradable. Lo que más me desgasta es que sean tantas reuniones, sumadas a todo lo que hay que hacer en la editorial, que siempre es mucho.

– Elena – Damon cogió otra bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse –, ¿por qué me tiene que importar lo que te necesiten, si tu vida estuvo en peligro? – gruñó –. Ric dijo que saliste airosa de esto, por el golpe podría haber sido mucho peor. Mira, entiendo que quieras echarles una mano, y me parece bien. Después de todo, la empresa de mi padre es también mía y me beneficias. Yo no pido que dejes de ayudarlos, sino que limites las cosas, no puedes vivir trabajando y cuidando a los niños – soltó un bufido y Elena alzó una ceja que hizo que él se apresurara a explicarse antes de malos entendidos –. Me refiero a que necesitas tiempo para ti misma, también.

Damon dejó paso al silencio y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos en el lado derecho del rostro de Elena, desde la sien, pasando por mejillas y barbilla, hasta su cuello. Mientras tanto, su móvil vibraba como loco. Había olvidado desactivar el silenciador y no lo escucharon ninguno de los dos. Diez minutos después, sonó el teléfono fijo. Y ese sí lo oyeron.

– ¿Quién fastidia ahora? – gruñó Damon, alzando la vista un momento hacia la ventana y notando que estaba cayendo la tarde. Debían de ser las seis y pico.

– Atiende, puede ser importante – susurró Elena y cerró los ojos ante suaves besos de él en sus párpados.

Damon sacó las piernas por encima del sofá, cuidando de no golpearla y dejarla en una buena postura, y fue hacia la mesa del living. Ni bien atendió la llamada, la voz de Alaric lo dejó helado.

– Damon, amigo, de verdad lo siento – murmuró Ric por el teléfono –. No hemos podido hacer nada para salvarle.

* * *

**Antes que nada, separé los cambios de escenas para que sea más sencillo detectarlos. Hace tiempo lo quería hacer y siempre se me olvidaba :facepalm: Imaginan a quién no habrá podido salvar Ric? Me encantaría leer sus opciones :)**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capi, mil gracias por leer y dejar reviews! **

**Que tengan un excelente finde y arranquen la semana aún mejor! Good nights!**

**Un beso enorme!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buen día muchachas! Ando sin tiempos hoy, ni siquiera he podido ver el 4x12, pero les dejo el capi 8. Disculpen la tardanza :( **

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y al canal CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo 8**

Damon salió de una habitación blanca y se dejó caer al suelo, la espalda apoyada en la pared del hospital. _No hemos podido hacer nada para salvarle_. Las palabras de su amigo se repetían como cinta de video y no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Y la imagen, la más terrible imagen que vio en su vida, había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente. No olvidaría jamás el momento en el que entró a la habitación del hospital y se enfrentó al cuerpo inerte y apagado de su padre encima de una camilla.

Alaric le dijo que Giuseppe había arribado al hospital una hora antes de fallecer, acompañado por Stefan. Lo trasladaron en cuanto su corazón dio aviso de colapso con un leve infarto, pero no hubo manera de prevenir el paro cardio-respiratorio que le quitó la vida.

Damon pensaba en todo lo que se le vendría encima, además de la pérdida. Stefan no ayudaría, eso lo tenía más que claro. Era tan hijo como él, pero no se haría cargo de nada. El funeral, la empresa, la editorial, su trabajo. No sabía cómo haría para sobrellevar dos compañías en las que nunca había trabajado. Iba a ser necesario que renunciase en la agencia de publicidad, o no conseguiría fuerzas para sostener todo. Su sueño de la agencia y clientes propios quedaría para el futuro.

Sacudió la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Elena. Creía que estaría ahí cuando él saliera de ver a su padre, pero no había ni rastro de la mujer que más necesitaba en ese momento. Descansó sus brazos sobre las piernas estiradas, sin fuerzas. Se sentía devastado.

Y, de un momento a otro, la escuchó aproximarse con Ric.

– A mí se me puede partir la cabeza, pero a Damon se le está partiendo el corazón – murmuró Elena en voz baja, cansada de las insistencias médicas de Alaric para que se relajara un poco.

– Doctor Saltzman, qué bueno que lo encuentro, lo necesitan en quirófano – Elena miró a la mujer que acababa de llegar. Su cabello era castaño claro, y unos grandes ojos verdes relucían en su rostro de rasgos finos.

– Oh, claro, Jenna – Ric volvió la cabeza a Elena –. Cuida de Damon, por favor, lo más probable es que contigo no se guarde lo que siente, y eso le hará bien.

Elena solo asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa forzada, y Alaric siguió a la doctora.

No se percató de la presencia del moreno hasta casi caer por sus piernas. Cuando él alzó la cabeza, Elena se mordió el labio inferior, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. Gruesas lágrimas salían de los ojos azules de Damon. Y a Elena no le importó más nada que abrazarlo y tratar de aliviar un poco el pesar de su corazón. Ella, más que nadie, sabía lo que significaba perder a un padre. Ella sabía del dolor profundo que era eso, y simplemente se quedó con él todo el tiempo que fue necesario para poder ponerse de pie y salir adelante. Porque el dolor seguiría, pero la vida también.

– Disculpe, señor Salvatore – una voz gruesa irrumpió el silencio de la sala y Damon y Elena voltearon, tomados de la mano. El hombre, con una mirada cargada de comprensión y una nota de angustia, le tendió un sobre –. Giuseppe me pidió que le entregara esto cuando él falleciera. Y dijo que le gustaría que lo leyera a solas – explayó con un tono muy profesional.

Damon arrugó el entrecejo, tomó la carta y le dio vueltas en la mano. Solo decía su nombre en el frente, escrito con la letra de su padre. Aquello le encogió el corazón, pero en seguida miró al hombre, reconociéndolo como el abogado de máxima confianza de Giuseppe.

– Morgan, ¿qué es esto? ¿Cuándo lo escribió mi padre?

– Él preparó la carta frente a mí la semana pasada – dijo el abogado, también conocido por Elena –. Ahora estoy en condiciones de decir que Giuseppe sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, y prefirió redactar el testamento cuanto antes y dejarte algunas palabras por escrito – se detuvo un par de segundos –. Realmente me gustaría estar presente en la última despedida a mi amigo – con esas palabras y una palmadita en el hombro de Damon, el hombre se alejó cabizbajo.

El funeral al día siguiente había llegado y mucha gente estaba allí, despidiendo los restos de Giuseppe Salvatore. Muchos que Damon no conocía, otros tantos que sí. Elena no paraba de saludar a las personas que se aproximaban a dar su pésame al moreno. Él ya tenía un mejor aspecto. Se había pasado la noche llorando la pérdida de su padre en los brazos de Elena. Ella, consciente de que sus cuatro hijos la necesitaban, lo había invitado a dormir a su casa y, luego de acostar a los pequeños, se dedicó a pleno a Damon. Tumbados en la cama matrimonial, se mimaron y lloraron juntos hasta que el sueño los venció por igual.

Los Mikaelson se habían encargado de organizar todo, y fue un alivio tanto para Elena como para Damon, que ya tenían demasiado con ellos mismos. Rebekah tomó asiento en un banco alejado de la muchedumbre y permaneció allí por todo el rato que duró el funeral. Kol se movía inquieto, caminaba por todos lados, se lo notaba incómodo. Klaus y Caroline pasaron el rato juntos, él estaba entristecido y Elena creyó que habían hecho una especie de breve tregua por el día de luto. Y Elijah, mientras sus padres saludaban amablemente, agradeciendo la presencia a la gente y ocupándose de últimos detalles, prefirió cuidar de Aurora y Allegra, teniendo la previa autorización de Elena.

– No debiste traer a los niños aquí – le dijo Damon al oído de la muchacha con una frialdad que la extrañó. Ella alzó la mirada y encontró el motivo. Stefan.

Inmediatamente, buscó a Olympe para que llevara a caminar con Elijah a Benicio e Indio. Stefan al menos respetó eso y aguardó a que los pequeños salieran de escena antes de acercarse. Vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del saco, como de costumbre.

– ¿Te has acordado de que tienes un padre, asesino? Un poco tarde, diría yo – Damon escupía rencor y odio, preocupando a Elena, que le tomó la mano disimuladamente y le acarició el dorso con su pulgar.

– Necesito hablar contigo, Damon. Sería útil que vinieras tú también – miró a Elena y, con un gesto de cabeza, se encaminó a un sector solitario del cementerio.

– Habla ya – lo apremió Damon, la ira ascendiendo por su garganta.

– Déjame decirlo todo, por favor, trataré de ser conciso. Luego, si quieres, golpéame o lo que se te ocurra, pero no me interrumpas. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo explicar esto…

Damon apretó los dientes y Elena pasó un brazo dentro del de él, cogiendo su mano y entrelazando los dedos al final.

– Te escuchamos – susurró ella con calma.

Stefan jugueteó con sus manos nerviosamente, la vista fija en el suelo.

– El día que murió mamá, cambió mi vida – quiso mirar a Damon y no pudo. El rostro de éste se contrajo con dolor y apretó la mano de Elena –. Tú y Giuseppe me acusaron sin escucharme. Yo no la pude salvar, es cierto. Pero no pude hacerlo porque, cuando se vio en aprietos frente a los ladrones, me dijo que yo no era su hijo, sino de Emily y John. Tú los conoces, Elena, los que te presenté como mis padres desde un principio – levantó la vista apenas para leer la perplejidad en los ojos de la muchacha y algo incomprensible en los de Damon –. Y en todos estos años intenté decírtelo a ti y a Giuseppe cada vez que me acercaba, pero jamás aceptaron escucharme – se defendió ante Damon –. No es mi responsabilidad que mamá haya muerto. Yo estaba en shock. Y Giuseppe…

– Le dio el infarto porque supo esto… asesino – lo cortó Damon, haciendo que Stefan tragase el nudo en su garganta con dificultad.

Dirigiéndose a Elena y necesitando darle una explicación tras años de mentiras, Stefan agregó:

– Damon no es el tío de los niños, ni es mi hermano. Yo fui adoptado. Luego, antes de conocerte, encontré a mi verdadera familia y me cambié el apellido por el que me correspondía: Parker. Emily y John serían los verdaderos abuelos de tus hijos, no Giuseppe.

– Nuestros hijos – corrigió mordazmente Elena. Él seguía siendo el padre, aunque estuviera ausente para ellos.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y avanzó hasta quedar a poca distancia de la chica. Tomó su mano libre entre las suyas, escuchando el gruñido proveniente del pecho de Damon, y clavó fijamente sus ojos en los de ella.

– Tú sabes por qué las cosas entre nosotros se han roto de esta manera, y yo lamento profundamente que todo haya terminado así, pero no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos – dijo a Elena, y después se dirigió a Damon –. Los niños te están queriendo más a ti que a mí, lo he visto hace un rato cuando te abrazaban y te pedían que los alces. Y lo merezco, porque no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos. Lo intenté, pero fracasé. Ahora necesito enterrar mi pasado para construir mi futuro. Lo siento, Elena. Les deseo la mejor vida, a ti y a tus hijos. Sé que crecerán tan felices como hasta ahora porque tienen a la mejor madre que hubieran podido imaginar. Y me voy contento, sabiendo que los dejo en las mejores manos, y con la mejor protección – para lo último miró a Damon.

Elena y él estaban mudos, aunque el moreno tenía unas cuantas cositas que le hubiera gustado decirle a su ex hermano. En cambio, le propinó dos puñetazos, uno en medio de la cara y otro en el estómago, cuando Stefan se apresuró a despedirse. Este no fue capaz de evitar los sorpresivos golpes. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a las zonas lastimadas, arqueándose levemente hacia adelante con una mueca de dolor. Pero, como pudo y esperando a recuperar la respiración, le dirigió una última mirada a Elena y salió de allí.

Damon bajó la cabeza y movió con el pie una ramita sobre el césped, la tristeza abriéndose paso en él. Acarició la mano de Elena que seguía aferrada a la suya, le dio un beso dulce en el dorso y amagó a alejarse, pero ella lo siguió.

– Necesito pensar – dijo secamente, soltándola.

Elena se quedó parada un momento, sorprendida por el rechazo repentino. Pero salió en búsqueda de sus hijos, negándose a molestar a Damon. En el camino se topó con Caroline. No veía a su amiga desde hacía un par de días, en los que había pasado de todo, y el impulso de abrazarla fue más fuerte que otra cosa.

– ¿A dónde te habías metido? No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías – la regañó Caro mientras la estrechaba contra sí –. Vamos a hablar, ahora – exigió. Tiró de la mano de Elena hacia una dirección opuesta a Damon y se sentaron al pie de un árbol.

Caroline la miró impaciente, tamborileando los dedos sobre su bolso. Y Elena comenzó a explayarse cual libro abierto. Habló sobre su encuentro desafortunado en la oficina, y el accidente. Luego, sobre la mañana en el hospital, la tarde en el apartamento de Damon, la noche en su casa con el moreno. Sobre la muerte de Giuseppe y la reacción de su hijo se limitó a decir él estaba pasando por lo mismo que le tocó pasar a ella. Y, finalmente, detalló todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás con Stefan.

– Definitivamente no lo puedo creer. ¿Quieres decir que esperó doce años para contar la verdad? – bufó – ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien como Stefan? No sé de qué me sorprendo – farfulló sin parar.

– Shh, fin del tema – determinó Elena, interrumpiendo a su amiga cuando Aurora se acercó correteando, el resto detrás.

Y ese día, tras el entierro final, no volvió a ver a Damon. Tampoco al siguiente. Ni al siguiente… Hasta que, a la mañana del quinto día, Damon llegó a la editorial y el presentimiento de Elena no fue bueno…

Sin saludar ni sonreír, la miró de un modo que le heló la sangre. Su tierna y preocupada mirada de siempre para con ella había sido sustituida por una de frialdad y desprecio, como si no la conociera pero ya la odiase.

– Junta tus cosas y vete de aquí. Estás despedida – fueron sus únicas palabras hacia Elena antes de meterse a su oficina.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :D Que tengan un lindo día, nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno, hoy toca capi amores :) Antes que nada, y lamentando ser repetitiva en esto, quiero agradecerles que sigan mi historia y los reviews que dejan en cada actualización. Me encanta leerlas, son geniales. Confieso que por un momento he pensado cortar Tú me cambiaste la vida en el capi 10, muy a mi pesar, pero por ahora sigo mientras la inspiración se preste a ello :) Y bueno, después de haberme tomado unos días de "parón", también toca que vuelva a escribir así que trataré de subir el próximo cap lo antes posible. Respecto a este, es intenso y me costó un poco escribirlo, más aún decidirme a incluír la idea que hace que muchos cabos se aten. Ya me dirán ustedes qué les parece...  
**

**Corrección: Le acabo de agregar las divisiones de escenas al capi, que las olvidé cuando lo subí u.u  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y al canal CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**Capítulo 9**

Asombrada y herida, Elena dejó su bolso en el escritorio de Sage y salió tras Damon.

– ¿A ti que te ocurre? ¿Por qué me has hablado de ese modo? – a pesar de lo que haya dicho, a Elena la afectó el modo en que lo hizo.

– No compliques las cosas, Elena. Creo que fui claro al hablar. Quedas fuera de la editorial, ¿quieres que te lo haga saber vía telegrama?

– Perfecto, yo no trabajaré más aquí pero, ¿qué hay de tu vida? ¿Me echarás también de ella?

– Ya lo he hecho – se limitó a responder él, sin quitar la vista del ordenador.

Elena no permitiría que Damon la viera llorar en ese momento. No, de ninguna manera. Y sus ojos ya comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos. No entendía nada, ni siquiera era capaz de hilvanar recuerdos que la condujeran a esto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿A qué se debía semejante cambio? Miró a Damon una vez más, tan solo por un minuto, con la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma. Pero él no le regresó la mirada, la ignoró por completo.

Al pasar delante del escritorio de Sage, Elena cogió su bolso, que seguía donde lo había dejado, y abandonó el edificio, topándose en el camino con Alaric, a quien no se molestó en saludar. Estaba demasiado enfadada y dolida como para hacer sociales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elena se acurrucó en los brazos protectores de Elijah y observó a Rebekah desde allí.

– ¿Cómo es que no le has discutido nada? Elena, por favor, ¿dejaste así sin más que te eche?

– Tú no lo viste, sus ojos, el tono de su voz. Parecía enfadado conmigo, y no logro descubrir por qué.

–La muerte de Giuseppe ha sido un golpe duro para todos. Estoy seguro de que el enfado no es contigo, sino con lo que le está ocurriendo – la consoló Elijah, acariciándole el pelo con una mano para tranquilizarla.

– Yo pienso que deberías regresar a la editorial y acomodarlo en sus casillas. No es admisible lo que hizo, tú no eres su juguete – intervino Rebekah, rabiosa.

Elena se separó del tórax de Elijah y se acomodó el cabello sobre un hombro.

– ¿Y si realmente no me quiere trabajando allí? Él es el jefe ahora, es quien decide. Tendré que salir a buscar un trabajo, no puedo perder el tiempo – se apresuró, alterándose por la idea de estar desempleada y a cargo de la manutención de sus hijos y su casa.

– De ninguna manera. Mi padre te dará un empleo – Elijah la rodeó con sus brazos y la hizo sentar nuevamente a su lado en el sofá –. Sabes de sobra todo lo que te aprecia, no hará falta ni ofrecerle explicaciones.

– No – Elena se opuso, sacudiendo la cabeza –. No me gusta deber favores, y Mikael ya ha hecho mucho por mí.

– Elena, todo queda en familia. No debes preocuparte por eso.

Ella hizo una mueca desconforme, pero no siguió la discusión. A su mente regresaron imágenes de los ratos que había vivido junto a Damon y su corazón se apretó como si alguien lo sujetara en un puño. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar por el Mikaelson mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una larga pausa, Damon colgó el teléfono y miró a Ric.

– Siento que hayas tenido que esperar – se disculpó con un suspiro de exasperación. Cuando iba a añadir algo, su amigo lo interrumpió.

– ¿Por qué despediste a la única mujer que te ha hecho bien en tu vida? – la voz cargada de reproche y desacuerdo.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco, se recostó hacia atrás en su silla y pasó las manos por su pelo y hacia la nuca.

– No es buen momento, Ric. Mira, tengo un lío tremendo con todo esto de las empresas, y no puedo pensar en Elena justo ahora, ¿vale? Necesitaba un corte con ella.

– ¿Eso por qué, si estaban tan bien juntos? – indagó Alaric, ladeando apenas la cabeza y mirándolo con obviedad.

– Soy un fracaso para ella. Elena necesita a su lado a alguien que no le traiga tantos problemas, alguien como Elijah, tal vez. Mi padre habrá sido bueno con ella, pero la explotó con sus pedidos. Y yo ahora la necesito para la empresa, pero no puedo pedirle que deje a sus hijos y acuda a las reuniones.

– ¿Por qué no, Damon? Págale, has que valga la pena también para ella. Mikael le clavará las garras y no la recuperarás, lo sabes… ¿Qué más hay detrás? – pinchó, sospechando que el trabajo no era el único motivo.

– Te lo acabo de decir. Elena es un milagro para mí. Ella y sus hijos me han devuelto las ganas de vivir y amar que había perdido con Rose – murmuró, la voz entrecortada por la angustia creciente –. Ella estuvo a mi lado en todo momento. Pero entrega demasiado, Elena se desvive por todos y me duele pensar en ella dejando de hacer algo suyo por mí.

– Damon – Ric se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en el escritorio, pero su mirada fija incomodó a su amigo, que lo cortó.

– ¿Sabes que fue lo que me hizo alejarla? Más allá de todo, más allá de que sienta que ella merece algo mejor, o que no me anime a pedirle ayuda con la constructora, más allá de eso, Elena me falló. Porque nunca mencionó que lo que la separó de Stefan fue la muerte de un hijo. Y tú sabes el significado que tiene eso para mí.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

_Tres meses después..._

El cielo, de un celeste puro e inmaculado. El sol en lo más alto, brillante y abrasador. Una brisa delicada chocando contra su rostro. El agua mojando sus pies al andar. Y el maravilloso sonido del mar. Estaba allí, por pocos días, pero había regresado a las playas siempre soleadas de Miami. En esta ocasión, como no era temporada alta, no había demasiada gente; y eso hacía del lugar, el mejor para vacacionar. Había ido únicamente con Olympe y sus hijos. Era un descanso familiar muy necesitado.

La vida de Elena se fue acomodando de a poco. Elijah no se equivocaba, su padre le ofreció un buen puesto en la agencia, pero Elena prefirió rechazarlo con sutileza. Aún recordaba la preocupación de Damon por ella, por su salud, y algo en su interior hizo que prefiriera dejar de trabajar para Mikael y deshacerse de esa carga. Las cuentas ya estaban saldadas. Así que, durante ese tiempo se dedicó a cuidar de sus hermosos hijos y trabajar a medio tiempo en una pequeña editorial que recién daba sus primeros pasos en el mundo literario. Las presiones no eran muchas, y la gente muy amable. Resultaba sencillo trabajar allí. Pero a pesar de eso, Elena extrañaba su antiguo trabajo en las relaciones comerciales de las empresas. Idiomas, negociaciones, inversores, clientes. Todo aquello le gustaba y lo extrañaba profundamente, pero no podía regresar, por el momento.

Oyó un ladrido y recorrió la playa con la vista en busca de Zirah, la perra Samoyedo que Elijah les había regalado a sus hijos. Su pelaje blanco y extenso era llamativo y precioso, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. ¿A dónde se podría haber metido si hasta hace un minuto estaba caminando detrás de ella? Otro ladrido más cercano y la encontró, saliendo del agua y agitando la cola frenéticamente. El can fue hasta ella y se sacudió a su lado. Elena rió divertida, se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Zirah.

– Me toca a mí el chapuzón. Sé buena y cuida mis cosas por un rato, ¿sí? – dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa, quedando solo en un bikini blanco con puntos negros. Dobló la ropa y la dejó junto a sus sandalias y sus gafas, a un lado de Zirah, que se echó plácidamente.

Elena no tardó nada en adentrarse al mar de aguas cristalinas. La temperatura fresca le alivió el calor que sentía fuera y la relajó. Se recostó boca arriba, haciendo flotar su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damon descendió la pequeña colina de arena que separaba una playa de otra y tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de casi tropezar con un perro en mitad de la playa. A saber por la expresión del animal, no lo atacaría. Miró a los alrededores.

– ¿Estás perdido? – murmuró, acuclillándose y acariciándole el lomo con cautela para no asustarlo. Luego vio la ropa que custodiaba y volvió a escanear la playa con la mirada, sin éxito –. No, perdido no – se respondió a sí mismo y se sentó junto al perro. Este acomodó la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y no le siguió la corriente. Pero al menos no lo mordió.

Respiró hondo, con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Antes de cometer alguna locura vendiendo las empresas, decidió tomarse unos días de vacaciones. De verdad estaba agotado, no quería saber más nada con el trabajo. Eso no era lo que le gustaba. Y, por más que luchara, no podía ocultar que extrañaba a Elena con locura. Tenerla a ella en la constructora le facilitaría mucho las cosas. Los clientes e inversores se ponían especialmente molestos cuando acudían a las reuniones y no veían allí a la muchacha, incluso se lo reprochaban. Pero en su vida era donde más falta hacía. Se habían acabado los mensajes y las llamadas diarias, las visitas y los abrazos, las palabras reconfortantes que le daban ánimos cada mañana. Damon creía que nunca se podría sentir más solo que en ese momento.

A su vez, recordó lo que vio aquel día en el cementerio, el día del entierro de su padre, cuando decidió alejarse para pensar. Ese día había dado un vuelco en él. Sumido en su dolor, iba mirando una a una las placas sobre la tierra. No conocía a nadie, pero una de ellas lo hizo detenerse. Se trataba de un niño, y a Damon le dolió el corazón.

"_Bautista Parker, nuestro angelito amado."_

Y la fecha del fallecimiento databa de una semana después de nacer, hace cuatro años. En ese instante comenzaron los recelos de Damon, porque Parker era el apellido nuevo de Stefan, y el de los hijos de Elena.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar todos esos pensamientos. No había volado en avión hasta Miami para torturarse. Estaba decidido a descansar, pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una morena acercándose hasta que el perro comenzó a ladrar y se paró en sus cuatro patas.

Damon alzó la vista y sus ojos conectaron con los de Elena como la primera vez. A ella le tomó unos minutos reaccionar. Se sentía atraída como un imán a Damon. No comprendía por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de encontrarse entre esos brazos musculosos, acurrucándose en el torso bien marcado del hombre. Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, Damon se levantó, acortó la distancia y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Cerraron los ojos y la plenitud los hizo olvidar todo por unos instantes.

– ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Bautista? – dijo Damon cuando se separaron. Las palabras habían salido solas, sin pensarlas, sin filtro. Y se arrepintió en seguida al ver la expresión de Elena, atormentada y confundida.

Reparando en su error impulsivo, Damon la dirigió a sentarse en la arena y él hizo lo mismo. Necesitaban hablar. Si querían que algo funcionara entre ellos, la comunicación iba a ser fundamental, pero con más calma.

Elena abrió la boca, pero la voz no salía y algunas lágrimas ya comenzaban a acumularse en sus grandes ojos café, ensombrecidos. Damon se maldijo internamente por haberle causado eso, le dolía en lo más profundo ser el culpable de sus lágrimas. Tomó ambas manos de Elena en las propias y buscó su mirada con desesperación.

– Cuando mi ex novia quedó embarazada, me sentí la persona más afortunada del universo – murmuró en voz baja y captó la atención de Elena –. Me había hecho muchas ilusiones con el bebé, lo deseaba más que a cualquier cosa… – su voz se entrecortó y bajó la mirada.

Entonces, Elena apretó sus manos a la par que las acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos.

– Lo siento – susurró, pero él desprendió una mano y posó su índice sobre los labios de femeninos.

– No lo hagas, la muy maldita lo mató. Me mintió, me miró a los ojos y me dijo que era feliz. Me prometió una vida juntos, los tres. Y al día siguiente tuvo el descaro de ir a abortar a mi hijo a una clínica de mala muerte… Elena, yo sé que esto no se compara con lo que te tocó a ti, pero debes saber que comprendo tu dolor. En verdad lo hago.

Y ella le creyó, porque la sinceridad se veía reflejada en sus ojos azules. Elena se arrojó a sus brazos y Damon la acomodó en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro y los cuerpos firmemente pegados. La cercanía y el calor que irradiaban los relajó a ambos.

– Bautista era el hermano gemelo de Benicio – empezó Elena con voz suave, dejándose abrazar más por el joven a la vez que pasaba sus dedos delicadamente por cada uno de los cinco eslabones pequeños en forma de corazón, que llevaba colgados en una cadena fina de plata, y detrás tenían los nombres de sus hijos –. Fue todo tan repentino – se quebró y los sollozos le impidieron hablar por unos minutos –. Nació bien… estaba bien. Era sanito y hermoso, idéntico a Benicio. Lo único que los distinguía eran los ojos, Benicio sacó los verdes de su papá y Bautista tenía ojos marrones como los míos.

Damon le dio tiempo, lo que menos quería era apresurarla. Pero por dentro deseaba saber todo y ya no tocar más ese tema que tanto angustiaba a su princesa.

– Tuvo muerte súbita – susurró con la voz apagada –, siquiera se fue sin sufrir. Y Benicio se llevó la peor parte de todo. Él sabe que tuvo un hermano antes de Indio, aunque no lo recuerde. Pero recién cuando nació Aurora volvió a ser un niño normal, feliz. Hasta ese momento vivía con una tristeza en la mirada que me dolía cada vez que lo veía. Porque sufría sin saber el motivo…

– ¿Por él tuvieron más hijos? – se atrevió a preguntar Damon, acariciándole la frente, corriendo los mechones de pelo que caían. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

– Yo desde siempre quería tener muchos hijos. Ellos no llegaron como contención, al menos no para mí, pero ayudaron a aliviar un poco el dolor.

– ¿Y Stefan? ¿Qué hay de él en todo esto?

– Stefan hizo todo lo que pudo para verme bien, él es quien verdaderamente me sacó del pozo en el que había caído. Por eso es que lo sigo queriendo a pesar de todo – Damon frunció el ceño y Elena lo notó –. Lo quiero por lo que tuvimos, no lo amo – aclaró ella. Había dejado de llorar y estaba un poco más recompuesta –. Pero la muerte de Bauti lo destrozó, Stefan cambió mucho. Eso afectó a su relación con los chiquitos. Al principio se unió a Benicio, pero después se resquebrajó todo. Con Indio y Aurora intentó sentir algo, se esforzó, y no lo consiguió. Ya a Allegra ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad.

– No entiendo – masculló Damon –. ¿Cómo no lo consiguió?

– No, Damon. Cuando no se ama, no se ama y punto. Hablamos mucho de eso, Stefan me explicó que no podía conectarse con sus hijos.

– ¿Y a ti no te molesta?

– Me dolió en su momento que nos dejara, pero con el tiempo me puse en su lugar y entendí que su alejamiento era lo mejor para todos. Lo que me molesta y ya no se lo permito es que vaya y venga, porque a mí no me afecta, pero a los niños los ilusiona, principalmente a Benicio, y después quedan mal cuando se va. Él tomó su decisión, y yo la mía, no voy a dejar que juegue con los sentimientos de mis hijos.

Damon se quedó en silencio y mirándola un rato.

– Eres un milagro para todo el que está a tu lado. Me siento tan orgulloso de ti – reconoció muy cerca de sus labios, sus ojos fusionados. Elena esbozó una sonrisa y el corazón de él dio tumbos alocados.

Incapaz de resistirse, la tomó por las mejillas y reclamó sus labios con pasión. Ella se giró para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Damon y enrolló sus piernas en torno a la cadera de él. Las manos masculinas se posicionaron en la piel sedosa de la morena, que seguía en bikini y nada más. La jaló suavemente de las puntas del pelo y Elena tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole la entrada directa a su cuello. Damon no tardó en internarse allí a base de besos, mordiscos y algunos chupones en puntos estratégicos, que le robaban gemidos bajos a ella.

Elena cerró los ojos y disfrutó el contacto de los labios ardientes en su cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho musculoso. Las bajó aún más, y rozó apenas con los dedos la cintura baja y la entrepierna del joven. Sonrió cuando sintió los labios de él descender a sus senos cubiertos. Hasta que recordó la presencia de Zirah y tantos otros que habían llegado a la playa, y se obligó a separarse.

A regañadientes, Damon aceptó que por la gente no podía tomarla allí mismo como le hubiese gustado. Pero por la noche, luego de una tarde de paseo en familia, Damon no le dejó escapatoria y la raptó en su habitación del hotel.

Se disfrutaron sin palabras, solo caricias, besos y miradas capaces de movilizar planetas. Después de lo que ambos descubrieron de la vida del otro, no les quedaba más que amor para darse. Esa misma noche, mientras Elena descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de Damon y él le mimaba la espalda con su mano, se sintió rara, extrañamente distinta. Damon colocó un dedo bajo su mentón para que lo mirara.

– Te amo – moduló con sus labios y los posó sobre los de ella, encendiendo la pasión de nuevo.

* * *

**Me he portado bien con el final, ¿no? Jajajaj. Espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre, que tengan unos hermosos días a pesar del calor, si son latinas :P Y si no lo son, sepan que estaría agradecida de que alguien me compartiera un poco de clima frío XD. Anhelo el invierno Jajajaj**

**Un beso enoorme!**


	10. Capítulo 10

******Holaa! Sé que tengo muy abandonada la historia, en verdad no contaba con tiempo ni para subir capis. Ahora aprovecho por ser feriado de Pascuas, pero las obligaciones me consumen u.u Igual sepan que no las olvidé y que cuando pueda retomaré mis historias y les traeré los capis :)**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y al canal CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

– Dame la mano, Auri – la llamó Elena, extendiendo su mano hacia ella para subir al ascensor de la constructora. La pequeña, distraída, sonreía coquetamente a Tyler en su cubículo. Pero Aurora soltó un gritito cuando alguien la tomó por detrás, y no eran precisamente las manos de su mamá. Era Damon, y Elena le sonrió.

– ¿Qué pasa acá, ah? – dijo a la niña con un tono serio pero chistoso mientras la llenaba de besos y la acomodaba en sus brazos –. ¿Estás mirando a ese? – señaló a Tyler con un dedo y Aurora asintió tímidamente, ocultando el rostro en el hombro varonil.

Damon se acercó a él y lo despeinó con la manito de Auri, a la vez que Tyler, riendo, le regaló a la niña un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

– Preciosa como la madre – murmuró y le guiñó un ojo a Elena a la distancia, ganándose un manotazo de Damon en la nuca.

– Princesa – Damon volvió en sus pasos hacia Elena. La cogió por la cintura con el brazo que no sostenía a la peque y plantó un buen beso en sus delicados labios –. ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo.

– Seguro.

Elena aceptó que Aurora se quedara un rato con Tyler para poder conversar tranquilos. Damon la había llamado en la tarde y su tono era inseguro, por lo que no dudó en ir a verle cuanto antes.

– ¿Desde cuándo trabaja Tyler aquí? – curioseó ella de buena idea para cortar el ambiente tenso que ocupaba el ascensor.

– Desde que asumí la presidencia de la constructora. Yo necesitaba un relacionista público, él necesitaba trabajo – gesticuló un poco con las manos –, cuentas simples.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, él le corrió la silla caballerosamente y Elena se sentó, complacida por la atención. Damon hizo lo mismo en su asiento detrás del escritorio y la miró fijamente, resolviendo en su mente si contarle o no lo que había sucedido. Lo más factible era que ella no le creyese y, realmente, no estaba muy preparado para ese golpe. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él esperaba que Elena confiase y le brindara el apoyo que necesitaba.

– Relájate – susurró Elena al notar sus músculos agarrotados bajo la camisa blanca – y dime qué te tiene así, amor.

Damon se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Bajó la cabeza y se pasó por ella las manos, nerviosamente. Luego alzó la vista hacia la morena y, con un suspiro, dijo:

– Mikael vino a verme esta mañana. Supuestamente me estaba buscando desde hace un tiempo, pero nosotros hemos regresado la semana anterior y nadie me avisó nada – deslizó la silla hacia atrás, maldiciéndose por sentirse nervioso y no ir al grano.

Elena lo apremió visiblemente con la mirada. Era tan transparente ella, que no necesitaba decir algo para hacerlo notar.

– Bien, iré al punto – masculló Damon, los dientes apretados –. El caso es que quiere comprar la constructora, y ya le he dicho que no está en venta.

– Y él no se ha conformado con eso, ¿verdad? – Elena tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía analizar la situación, y a Damon no se le hizo más que apetecible su expresión. Al mismo tiempo, lo sorprendió la afirmación, porque le había sacado las palabras de la boca.

– No, por supuesto que no se conformó. Si es un maldito viejo ambicioso – tomó un papel cuadrado de color y garabateó algo con su bolígrafo. Lo empujó hacia Elena y ella, al ver la cifra de tantos ceros detrás, abrió grande sus ojos.

– Damon… con esto podrías vivir tres vidas sin mover un dedo – dijo suave, pensando en todo lo que él detestaba esa constructora.

– Lo sé – se rascó la cabeza y la duda llenó sus ojos azules –. Podría montar mi propia agencia y… y darles a ti y a los niños todo lo que desearan. Pero mi padre dedicó su vida entera a esta empresa, siento que no puedo dejarla en manos de un cualquiera como Mikaelson, que la destruirá en un parpadeo.

Elena arrugó el papel y lo dejó caer al cesto de basura que había debajo del escritorio. Extendió su mano y acarició el dorso de la de Damon, mirándolo con pura ternura. A pesar de todo, él seguía pensando en ella y sus hijos, en cuidarlos. Y Elena no podía sentirse más agradecida y enamorada.

– Mikael sabe manejar algo importante como esta compañía. Yo he trabajado con él, no es tan malo como crees. Pero si no quieres vender, no lo hagas. Nadie te obliga.

– Me amenazó con arremeter contra ti si no cedo – soltó de pronto, sintiendo disiparse el nudo de su garganta, lo había dicho.

Elena separó su mano al instante y su mirada suspicaz le transmitió lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena. No creía en él.

– Elena, por favor, necesito que confíes en mí. Si no me preocupara, no estaría diciéndote esto.

– ¿Cómo puedes acusar a Mikael? Él es como un padre para mí, tú lo sabes. Y, así y todo, tratas de embarrarlo.

– Los Mikaelson podrán ser como "tu familia" – hizo las comillas con los dedos –, pero Mikael está más cerca de ser tu enemigo que un "padre". No deberías confiar tanto en él – Damon no podía contenerse al ver a Elena ser ingenua. Su inocencia era algo que lo llamaba a protegerla, a brindarle todo de sí y velar por ella. Sin embargo, a veces lo irritaba, porque ella misma se terminaba exponiendo.

– Tampoco debería confiar tanto en ti. Me has tratado como a un perro cuando me despediste de la editorial sin motivos. Me dejaste sola por tres meses, y apareciste de la nada… pero igual sigo confiando, y estoy aquí, contigo.

– Es distinto – Damon se puso de pie –. Yo reaccioné de ese modo porque me sentí traicionado cuando descubrí lo de Bautista. Decidí alejarme para no sufrir, en lugar de resolver el problema yendo directamente a la fuente. Reconozco que estuve mal, y así lo pagué. Porque esos tres meses fueron los peores de mi vida. Te aparté cuando más te necesitaba y me sigo arrepintiendo de ello. Por eso, porque no quiero que vuelva a separarnos nada, es que me sincero contigo.

La mirada de Elena seguía siendo un tanto acusadora. Y, a pesar de ello, sus labios lo tentaban a besarla, a hacerle entender que él la amaba y que buscaba lo mejor para ella y esa bonita familia de la cual comenzaba a formar parte. Se acercó a la morena e hizo girar su silla para quedar de frente. La acorraló contra el respaldo, colocando un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, y la besó con tanta intensidad como le fue posible. De algún maldito modo se ganaría su completa confianza. Puesto que Elena decía que confiaba en él, pero si no le creía sus palabras, eso no era tan cierto. Damon sabía que tenía sus razones para desconfiar. Los secretos entre ellos resquebrajaron un poco las cosas. Y su tarea sería buscar la forma de que ella sintiera lo que él sentía, y así, viera que no tenía intenciones ocultas para su princesa y que, a partir de ese momento, se mostraba a ella como un libro abierto.

– Mmm Damon, tengo que irme – las cálidas manos de Elena se posaron en sus pectorales y los sintió arder bajo la camisa.

– Un minuto más – le pidió él, saboreando sus labios con dedicación.

Ella lo apartó suavemente y unió sus frentes, no queriendo abandonar el calor que el cuerpo de Damon emanaba hacia el suyo.

– Debo llevar a Aurora al control pediátrico.

Damon abrió los ojos y le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz.

– Vaya, entonces, princesa – retrocedió para cederle espacio y la miró con una sonrisa de lado. Pero Elena sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa había algo de tristeza.

– Damon – lo llamó antes de cruzar la puerta y él se volteó a verla –, me cuesta pensar en Mikael llevando sus ambiciones hasta el punto de dañar a otros, pero te creo. Confío en ti, siempre lo hice.

Le tiró un beso en el aire y finalmente salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Elena llegó al restaurant donde había quedado con Caro para almorzar. Se sentó frente a ella en una mesa junto a la ventana y sonrió entristecida.

– Esa cara – atajó la blonda – ¿por qué esa cara? La vida te sonríe, Elena. Tienes a tus niños, se ha esfumado la rata hedionda de Stefan, has vuelto con Damon, tienes un buen trabajo – enumeró con los dedos, mirándola fijamente –. ¿Por qué esa cara? – chilló.

– Elijah.

Caroline se volteó y recorrió el lugar con la vista, esperando encontrar al hombre.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

– No, digo que por Elijah estoy así.

– ¿Y eso por qué? Mira que estoy hasta la coronilla con los Mikaelson. Y tengo entendido que Damon también – Caro puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

– Elijah montará una concesionaria y quiere que yo trabaje con él. Pero Damon también me ha pedido que volviera a la constructora.

El mayor problema de Elena era decir que no. Con sus hijos funcionaba, pero no con otras personas. Ella era consciente de eso, y también de que le costaba cambiar. Por supuesto que, ni Elijah ni Damon la ponían en esos aprietos por gusto. Ellos ni siquiera sabían de la propuesta del otro.

– Estoy teniendo un deja vú – se burlo Caroline y Elena le devolvió una mala mueca.

– Muy graciosa. Hablo en serio.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero recuerda que tú ya tienes un trabajo que disfrutas, ¿o no?

–Sí, pero…

– Bien, lo disfrutas, tu jefe es bueno, y tienes un horario accesible, ¿qué más quieres? – como de costumbre, Elena iba a hablar pero Caro no la dejó –. Debes aprender a negarte. Si con Mikael pudiste, ¿por qué no con Elijah?

– O con Damon.

– Vamos, tú bien sabes que entre Elijah y Damon no tienes mucho para pensar.

Caroline alzó la mano y un mozo se encaminó hacia ellas con un anotador y un boli. Tomó sus pedidos y regresó a encargarlos. En ese entretiempo, Elena pensó lo que habían hablado con Caro. Su amiga tenía razón, Damon estaba muy por encima de Elijah porque era su gran amor, el que su corazón siempre había esperado. Sin embargo, en ese momento le interesaba más su tranquilo trabajo en la editorial que el ajetreo descontrolado de la empresa.

– ¿Qué hará Damon con su editorial? – preguntó Caroline mientras cortaba en pedacitos un pan y se llevaba un trozo a la boca.

– Ya la ha cerrado y planea instalar allí una agencia de publicidad – la voz de Elena no sonaba tan entusiasmada como debería, y Caro no salteó el detalle.

– ¿Por qué no te agrada? – Elena alzó la vista y bufó.

– No es que no me agrade, nada me gustaría más que pudiera él cumplir su sueño. Pero entre la constructora y eso se le hará un lío y no tendrá tiempo ni ganas de nada.

– Fácil, pídele que venda la constructora.

– Caro – la regañó Elena –, ¿cómo piensas que haría algo así?

– Me has dicho que Mikael ofrece muy buen dinero, entonces incita a Damon a que cierre trato.

– Decirlo es fácil, ¿sabes? Convencer a Damon de que busque su felicidad es el problema.

La comida llegó y por un rato se mantuvieron comiendo en silencio. Elena miró hacia afuera y vio que pequeñas gotitas caían del cielo. Las nubes eran grises y amenazaban con tormenta.

– Elijah está enamorado de ti – dijo Caro, rompiendo el silencio. Y Elena casi se atraganta con un raviol. Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso y fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

– ¿Por qué me agregas un problema más a todos los que ya tengo?

Caro se encogió de hombros.

– Solamente te informo, para que no te pille desprevenida.

– Sí, claro – se mofó Elena, molesta –. Damon me ha dicho algo de eso, y está enfadadísimo. Como si yo le fuera a poner atención – suspiró y jugueteó con su comida –. Elijah es un hombre magnífico, yo lo adoro de corazón, pero Damon es Damon.

– Elena, no tienes por qué amarlo, es su culpa haberse enamorado. Que se curta como toda su familia – Elena rió un poco por el gruñido de Caro. Era divertido verla enojarse con los Mikaelson.

– Prométeme que si te cuento algo, mantendrás el secreto – empezó la morena, alejando su plato hacia el centro de la mesa, asqueada. La comida de ese lugar era deliciosa, pero su estómago no estaba aceptándola bien. Caroline contempló su gesto y, cuando se encontraron las miradas, la suya se había expandido.

– Oh, por Dios… oh, por Dios.

– Caroline, no grites – la detuvo Elena, su corazón latiendo más velozmente de lo normal.

– Dime que… – su voz sonaba finita, rozando lo chillona.

– No es seguro…

* * *

**Bueeno, hasta aquí por hoy. Gracias por leer y comentar, sostengo que me encanta leer sus Reviews **

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo :) Felices Pascuas y muy buen finde!**


	11. Capítulo 11

******Holaaa! De a poco voy retomando mi pasión y bueno, el otro día tocó Hate and Love, y hoy es el turno de Tú me cambiaste la vida :) Quedó un capi bastante largo este, y a mí particularmente me gustó. Ya me dirán ustedes, no interrumpo más...**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y al canal CW. La trama y algunos otros es de mi autoría.

******TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El día había resultado especialmente agotador para Elena desde la primera hora de la mañana. En la editorial instauraron una nueva política reglamentaria que prohibía el uso de móviles allí dentro, alegando la tonta excusa de que los tonos distraían el trabajo de los editores. Y eso, obviamente, había traído cola durante todo el horario de Elena. Era absurdo, ella compartía la opinión del resto. En pleno siglo XXI, exigir algo semejante ameritaba echarse a reír, y algunos lo hicieron nomás leer el anuncio y ver la calcomanía de _"no phone"_ en el ascensor.

Al salir de la editorial, había pasado por "_SG Contructions"_ a saludar a Damon y volver a disculparse por dudar de él, pero la visita imprevista de un muy buen cliente con negocio en mano la obligó a quedarse hasta terminada la desorganizada reunión. Con eso se le hizo la tarde, y en una hora tenía turno con el pediatra de sus pequeños, y ni siquiera había pasado a recogerlos. Últimamente el tiempo la corría, y ese martes no era la excepción.

De regreso en casa por la noche, se percató de un mensaje de texto en su móvil, proveniente de un número desconocido.

"_Elena, estoy en la ciudad y me gustaría encontrarme contigo. Tú di cuándo y dónde. Es importante. Stefan."_

Como broche de oro a su fatídico día, Stefan y un pedido de encuentro después de abandonarlos deliberadamente por tanto tiempo. "_Es importante_", finalizaba el mensaje. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante entre ellos? Antes lo eran sus hijos, pero Stefan decidió hacerse a un lado y se olvidó de los cuatro niños. Entonces, ¿qué quedaba? Elena creía que ya nada le unía a él.

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando el móvil en la mesita de café del living. Ya vería luego qué responder. Eran las nueve de la noche y ni los niños ni ella habían cenado. Como si le hubieran leído la mente, pronto tuvo a las tres vocecitas de los mayores quejándose de hambre. De modo que olvidó el mensaje y pensó rápidamente una comida que no le llevara mucho tiempo preparar. Cuando tuvo decidido hacer formitas de pollo pre-cocidas y papas, el timbre la distrajo. Cansada y ciertamente irritada, fue a abrir la puerta. Pero todo mal sentimiento se esfumó al fundirse sus ojos con los azules que la miraban llameantes al otro lado.

– Supuse que terminarías tarde y agotada, y que un respiro no te vendría mal – dijo Damon, alzando cinco bolsas de Mc Donald's llenas de comida, su sonrisa ladeada iluminándole el rostro.

La morena sonrió a la par y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Mientras llevaba las bolsas a la cocina, oyó los grititos de alegría de los niños y su posterior ataque a base de besos y abrazos. Elena los escuchaba carcajearse contentos y sonreía sin darse cuenta. Por ese momento podría hacer los problemas y lo feo que había sido su día a un lado. Después de todo, con Damon y sus niños ahí, no podía terminar mal.

– ¿Qué les hiciste que se durmieron tan rápido? – susurró Damon, riendo bajo. Estaban dispersos cómodamente en los sofás del living. Benicio y Allegra con Damon; Indio y Aurora con Elena. Los cuatro niños dormían como angelitos bajo las miradas envueltas de dulzura de Elena y Damon.

– Fue un día agitado para todos – respondió la joven, acariciando el cabello oscuro de Aurora con una mano, y la espalda de Indio con la otra.

– ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que podría estar así, rodeado de niños que se alegran de verme – las palabras de Damon llevaban impresa una profunda adoración.

– Eso porque te lastimaron, y te hiciste creer que no servías para relaciones así. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y me pone feliz que sean mis hijos los que te devuelvan eso que te han quitado – Damon alzó la vista al escuchar la suavidad con la que Elena le hablaba. Pocas veces había recibido un trato tan delicado, y ahora de verdad pensaba que quizás estuviese en el lugar al que pertenecía, en aquel que la vida le había asignado desde el inicio. Le respondió con una mirada que duró minutos y una media sonrisa tranquila.

– Allegra es la versión mini de ti – comentó, recorriendo con los ojos las tiernas facciones de la pequeña. La naricita diminuta, sus pestañas finas y de princesa, sus ojos ahora cubiertos por pálidos párpados–. No les encuentro mucho parecido a Stefan – agregó, viendo a los cuatro desde su lugar, y luego a Elena.

Que Damon lo nombre le recordó el mensaje que había recibido, y la respuesta pendiente.

– ¿Me ayudas a llevarlos a sus camas? – preguntó en voz baja.

– Claro – aceptó encantado.

Una vez que terminaron, Damon la persuadió para que fuera a descansar. Por la mente de él pasaron todas las imágenes de Elena desnuda en la cama del hotel de Miami, pero sacudió la cabeza porque no había ido hasta ahí para hacerle el amor. Aunque, desde luego, la idea lo encandilaba.

Con el sonido de un móvil, el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó abruptamente. Elena traía el propio en su mano y lo silenció rápidamente sin fijarse el contenido. Lo dejó sobre la mesita de luz y fue hasta el armario a buscar algo de ropa.

– Me daré una ducha, amor.

– Ve tranquila –. Damon esperó a que Elena fuera por su lado en dirección al baño y la encerró entre sus brazos, haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo –. ¿No se te olvida algo? – susurró contra su oído y mordisqueó despacio el lóbulo de su oreja ya que tenía a la chica recostada de espaldas encima de él.

– Mmm, ya entiendo – ella se giró y, recorriendo los laterales del torso de Damon con sus dedos de forma lenta, unió sus labios a los ardientes del hombre que tenía debajo. Damon, por su parte, llevó las manos a la menuda cintura de Elena e introdujo una dentro de su blusa. Le recorrió la espalda con calma mientras sus lenguas danzaban al mismo ritmo. Era un beso tranquilo, pero cargado de la pasión constante que siempre se agitaba entre ellos.

Costándole un triunfo, Elena logró desprenderse de su carcelero del amor. Lo miró fijamente, maravillándose con tenerle consigo. Sus grandes ojos azules y su mirada transparente, sus labios finos, su mandíbula marcada, el cabello negro e indomable. No le quedaban dudas de que Damon Salvatore era su Adonis griego, un hombre perfecto por donde lo mirase.

– ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa para que te sigas deleitando? – preguntó con picardía sonando en su voz y una sonrisa de medio lado, insinuante. Las mejillas de Elena adoptaron un ligero tono rosa y se incorporó tomando su muda de ropa.

– Muy gracioso – balbuceó y vio cómo Damon también salía de la cama, pero se inclinaba al suelo y cogía algo en su mano.

– Se te han caído estas – estiró las bragas de Elena, contemplándolas y moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente –. ¿En serio las necesitas?

– Damon – protestó ella y su sonrojo fue mayor, le quitó la prenda de la mano y la ocultó entre la pila que cargaba.

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño continuaba oyendo las carcajadas divertidas del joven. Rodó los ojos con una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro y abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua se pusiese a punto.

Elena llevaba más de diez minutos bajo la ducha y Damon comenzaba a impacientarse. No se podía mantener tumbado en la cama, algo lo inquietaba y no sabía el qué.

Repasó la habitación una vez más sin tocar nada, y sus ojos se posaron en la mesita de luz de Elena. A él no le hacía ninguna gracia que husmearan en sus cosas, pero el cajón estaba entreabierto, y desde la cama podía distinguir un sobre blanco asomando. Miró de reojo la puerta del baño para asegurarse de que Elena siguiera allí y, cediendo a la tentación, cogió el sobre. Tenía el logo del hospital de la ciudad, y el nombre de Elena impreso en el papel interno.

No esperó más y quitó la hoja del sobre, dejando éste último tirado sobre la cama. El rostro de Damon se desencajó. Su arte no era la medicina, pero estaba seguro de que eso que tenía entre sus manos era una prueba clínica de embarazo. En la mitad de la hoja figuraba el resultado en letras mayúsculas: negativo.

Arrojó la hoja al suelo y se dejó caer sentado encima del colchón. Pensó que no tenía sentido enojarse, Elena no le había mentido del todo, y la fecha del análisis indicaba ese mismo día, algunas horas atrás. Seguramente se lo habría hecho antes de la consulta pediátrica de los niños, dedujo. Pero ya era tarde, porque su enfado había ganado lugar a la razón, sin siquiera dar tiempo a la desilusión.

Abandonó el dormitorio con un portazo justo cuando Elena salía del baño. Desconcertada, la muchacha viró la cabeza hacia la cama donde rato antes había dejado a Damon, y palideció al encontrarse con el análisis. Ella se lo mostraría luego, cuando estuvieran tranquilos los dos, claro que lo haría. Elena se había prometido a sí misma que no habría más secretos de su parte para con Damon, porque finalmente entendió que cosas como esas eran las que hacían estragos en la relación.

No estaba dispuesta a tolerar las huídas de él de nuevo. No pasaría otros tres meses alejada solo porque Damon se enfadase y no quisiese hablar las cosas. Y, como estaba decidida, Elena dejó de pensar y bajó a paso apresurado para alcanzarle en el momento en que el joven ponía su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de entrada.

– ¿Así son las cosas contigo? ¿Te enfadas y lo abandonas todo, lo tiras por la borda y te marchas? – increpó Elena desde el rellano de la escalera, sin elevar el tono de voz, pero dejando entrever su posición segura. Sabía que en esa ocasión no había cometido un error grave, sino que Damon se había adelantado a los acontecimientos.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de tu sospecha de embarazo? O no, espera – Damon se volteó a enfrentarla, los ojos azules más oscuros de lo normal, propio de su rabia –, ¿pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?

– Sí, lo iba a hacer hoy. No tropezaría tres veces con la misma piedra, Damon. ¿Pero a ti quién te ha dado el derecho a revisar mis cosas? – eso a Elena no le molestaba tanto como parecía, pero sí lo hacía la reacción impulsiva de Damon.

– Estaba… estaba casi salido, yo no he revisado nada – se excusó y rápidamente volvió a querer irse. Damon odiaba lo que en su interior lo llevaba a huir de las discusiones. Porque cada momento así afloraba recuerdos de la relación con Rose y de cómo acababan luego de pelear. De espaldas a Elena, se tocó inconscientemente una pequeña cicatriz en su cuello, el producto de un trozo roto de jarrón que había ido volando hasta él y caído a sus pies con gotas de su propia sangre en una de las tantas peleas. Elena no pasó por alto la acción, tampoco la marca recta con la que tantas veces se había topado al recorrer sus labios aquella zona.

– No me dejes – susurró poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a su cuello y poder depositar un beso suave en la mano que Damon mantenía allí.

Sus palabras lo hicieron cerrar los ojos. Nada estaba más lejos de su deseo, él no quería irse. Se rindió cuando Elena caminó delante y lo abrazó fuertemente. Y, mientras se dejaba envolver por la calidez de la chica, su mente le traicionó viajando de nuevo a las escenas que tanto necesitaba borrar. Rose… Rose enfadada, Rose desatada, Rose arrojando cosas en su dirección y él esquivándolas, Rose pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor a modo de reconciliación. No, esos últimos recuerdos definitivamente no los quería, con Elena él estaba mejor y no tenía caso volver a lo mismo, se dijo mentalmente. Rose no fue una mujer fácil, al menos no a su lado, y a Damon lo había obligado a estar siempre con la guardia alta para atenerse a cualquier nueva locura. Sin embargo, él la amó en ese momento, y por amor no la abandonaba.

Repasando, pudo descifrar lo que le sucedía. No era miedo lo que lo hacía impulsarse hacia una puerta. Era angustia, eran memorias que prefería olvidar y no podía. Se aferró a Elena con todas sus fuerzas y el cuidado de no lastimarla.

Las disculpas explícitas no fueron necesarias, puesto que con una simple mirada supieron del arrepentimiento del otro. Damon por enfadarse, y Elena por callar.

Un rato después, se sentaron en los primeros peldaños de la escalera, –Damon uno más que Elena–, y ella se acomodó entre sus piernas.

– El bebé me hubiera hecho todavía más feliz de lo que ya soy contigo, pero no estoy seguro de que fuera el momento para tener uno – pensó en voz alta él al tiempo que jugueteaba con el pelo de Elena.

– Yo quiero tener más hijos, pero no ya mismo. Nos falta mucho por vivir juntos antes de algo tan lindo, y mi mayor deseo es darles una familia hecha y derecha a mis hijos y a los que vengan luego – susurró ella y descansó la cabeza en la rodilla de Damon para mirarlo a los ojos. Él le correspondió el gesto al instante y se perdieron por unos minutos en la mirada del otro, completamente enamorados.

– Lo haremos, princesa – le sonrió de lado y Elena se estiró un poco para poder besarlo dulcemente.

– Quiero mostrarte algo – ella se puso de pie y fue a la habitación. Al regresar, se acomodó en el mismo lugar y dejó su móvil sobre la mano de Damon.

– ¿Y esto? – la muchacha señaló el aparato, insistiendo, y él pulsó un botón lateral para desbloquearlo. En la pantalla figuraba la casilla de mensajes, con dos de Stefan. Expandió primero el que figuraba como ya leído y puso mala cara. Luego abrió el nuevo y lo leyó en voz alta:

"_Te he llamado a tu casa y nadie contesta, ¿cambiaste el número? Espero tu respuesta con ansiedad. Stefan."_

– Busca ejecutar un plan de "reconquista" – farfulló, la mandíbula tensa –. ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer al respecto?

– Sacármelo de encima – Elena suspiró –. ¿Por qué piensas que busca reconquistarme?

– Porque sí, lo conozco y mensajes de este estilo no vienen solos. Ve y quítatelo de encima. Confío en ti, harás un buen trabajo – guiñó un ojo y le acarició el mentón con su índice antes de robarle un buen beso de sus labios para calmarse a sí mismo de los celos que lo carcomían por dentro.

– ¿No te molesta? – ella se sorprendió entre sus labios.

– Elena, si esto se tratara solo de nosotros dos, te diría que lo mandes a juntar flores con su abuelita y que caiga por un acantilado. Pero no estamos solos, y por más que lo lamente con el alma, Stefan es el padre de los niños y, tal vez me esté equivocando y él quiera, no sé, un acercamiento, pensándolo desde el mejor de los casos – revoleó un poco sus ojos y Elena sonrió porque, una vez más, Damon no dejaba a un lado a los niños. Pero ni él se creía la última frase.

Al día siguiente, Elena llegó con diez minutos de retraso al restaurant en el que habían quedado. Por un lado, su descontento por verle era grande. Y por el otro, estaba ansiosa de llegar y ponerle fin al problema. Cruzando la puerta, vio a Stefan sentado a una mesa junto a la ventana. A juzgar por su cara, él tampoco estaba radiantemente contento.

– Impropio de ti la impuntualidad...

– Propio de mí, madre soltera de cuatro hijos, tener problemas – contestó ella, sentándose frente al hombre de jeans y polera negra. La antipatía femenina, clara como el agua.

– Lo importante es que has venido – quiso reparar las cosas y Elena decidió tratar de evitar discusiones. Suavizó la mirada y colgó su bolso en el respaldo, acomodándolo entre su espalda y la silla.

– Y bien, ¿qué te ha traído de vuelta?

– Tú.

Elena lo miró casi aterrada. ¿Ella?

– No me mires así, no puede extrañarte tanto – había un tinte de arrogancia en cada palabra de Stefan, y eso a la morena no le estaba gustando nada –. Por lo que tengo entendido, Damon te despidió de la constructora y no se ven hace meses... – comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió en seguida.

– Te falta una parte de la historia, la que dice que nos reencontramos y que ahora estamos mejor que antes… ¿Para esto me has llamado?

– Elena – Stefan tomó una de sus manos entre las masculinas y le acarició el dorso –. Todavía podemos ser felices, juntos, los dos. Te daré todo en Barcelona, he conseguido un puesto mejor ahora que tengo mi título de abogado, y prometo que no te haré faltar nada.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que oía. De verdad ya era mucho para su tolerancia y estaba que echaba humo porque las intenciones de Stefan eran claras. Él, como todo abogado, sabía seleccionar bien sus palabras para expresarse, y en nada de lo que decía figuraban las cuatro criaturas.

– Tú realmente has perdido la cabeza. Dime qué te hace suponer que dejaría a mis hijos por alguien más. Hace cuatro meses me dijiste que nos olvidáramos de ti, y que no serías más el padre de los niños, ¿y ahora regresas a pedirme que me vaya contigo? Algo en ti funciona muy mal, Stefan, deberías contactar a un especialista.

– Vale, ¿quieres que nos quedemos? – los nervios de Elena colapsarían dentro de poco. ¿Es que este hombre no pensaba en otra cosa más que en él y sus caprichos? ¿Cómo podía ser que quien ella eligió para ser padre de sus hijos hubiera cambiado tanto? Ni siquiera antes de la Navidad lo había visto tan frío, tan impasible. Lo fijo era que había terminado con Lexi, de otro modo no la hubiera ido a ver, y quizás esa ruptura acabó por congelarle el corazón. Elena no encontraba otra respuesta. Había acudido preparada para toparse con un Stefan capaz de sorprenderla, pero no de semejante manera.

– Han llegado a mí las intenciones de Mikael para con la constructora. Creo que podrían necesitar mi ayuda. Ya sabes, la de un abogado – Stefan dio el último manotazo de ahogado, pero ni siquiera eso lograría acercarlo a Elena. Contrariamente, la muchacha se levantó con brusquedad, tomó su bolso y lo miró a los ojos al hablar.

– No es un problema tuyo, y no, no necesitamos tu ayuda. Stefan, no me hagas pensar que puedes estar involucrado en esto. Ya bastante daño has hecho a todos los que te queríamos. Solo vete y sé feliz.

Irritada, enfadada y sintiendo que lo único que había hecho era perder el tiempo, Elena abandonó el restaurant sin probar bocado. Ya no quedaba casi nada de su hora de almuerzo y tenía que regresar por dos horas más a trabajar a la editorial. Luego tendría tiempo de comer, pensó. Suspiró e inició el camino de regreso con una pregunta clave revoloteando en su cabeza: ¿Stefan tenía algo que ver con el plan de Mikael?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Por fin Elena y Damon entendieron que su relación con secretos no va a ningún lado, ¿verdad? Creo que ya era hora jajaj. Espero sus reviews amores, y que tengan una excelente semana!**

**P.D.: Pronto se viene capítulo nuevo de Elecciones, para quienes me leen allí también. Falta corregir y listo, en cuanto tenga otro tiempito actualizo** **:)**

**Ahora sí, un beso enorme!**


End file.
